The Ups and Downs
by Mysterious-Teen-Blogger
Summary: Beca has been hiding a secret from the Bellas all year, but what happens when it gets revealed after the ICCA's? How will the revelation affect her relationship with the Bellas?
1. Chapter 1- Sick

I really like this. In case you wanted to know, all of Beca's health problems are mine J. This is set in PP1 solely because I love Aubrey's character and it's easier to use Aubrey in PP1. And because 4 years is much too long for this idea so… (even one year is a stretch but… eh) We'll see where it goes together! Who gets the title? If you get the title, you are one smart cookie!

The Ups and Downs

Chapter 1- Sick?

Beca's POV

She has always been a secretive person. She only tells people things that she _absolutely_ has to. So, that's why her teachers know. According to the law, they have to. There is no rule that any of her classmates have to know, so she doesn't tell them. There is no rule that if you join a club, the other members have to know. So when she joined the Bellas, Beca didn't tell anyone. _No one treats me the same when they know. Especially because some of the Bellas, Chloe and Stacie, are science majors. I can't risk losing them._ She knows the drill by now. If you tell someone, they freak out and never treat you the same. You get treated like fine china, everything looks good on the outside, but they tip toe around you, as if you were some fragile being that could break at any moment. If they say the wrong thing, you might crack, so they don't say anything at all. So, she constructed a very secretive system to hide **it** throughout the course of the year she's been with the Bellas. She hides her supplies in her purse, which she now takes everywhere because of it, she comes up with obscure reasons as to why she doesn't eat certain foods or eat at all at certain times, and she excuses herself to the restroom after she eats so she can deal with her meds.

It worked so well. Not a single person on campus aside from the staff knew, as they had to know according to the law and so she could get her accommodations. Those were great, because it meant she got excused from class as much as she needed to, and got extensions on her assignments. Which is often needed with this illness. She gets headaches constantly, she goes to the bathroom all the damn time, she has nerve damage in her stomach which causes stomach aches worse than any period cramp you can ever get. She fatigues easily with exercise, and is tired all the time because her body just has to use so much more energy to do even the simplest things. She has had glasses since she was a child due to her illness, but she uses contacts now to seem as normal as possible. She had a heart condition when she was younger, which left her with a heart that will never work the same, so she gets out of breath and tires even more easily than normal.

She was hiding it really well, considering how much touching the Bellas forced upon her. It's hard to hide things when certain parts of your body cannot, **cannot** , be touched or hit. Yet, for a whole year she hid it from people who apparently considered each other 'sisters.' It left a gut wrenching feeling inside her every time one of the Bellas shared something about themselves, or mention how much the Bellas meant to them, when she was keeping such a huge secret from them. But it was fine, until the day of the ICCA's.

Today is the day. The ICCA's are today. To say Beca is freaking out would be an understatement. She knows it's bad for her health to freak out. It throws her all out of whack. Which is why when she was pacing her dorm, which she thankfully had switched within one week of first semester, so she wasn't rooming with anyone for 'the sake of her health needs.' as her and her father had put it. She knew the pacing was throwing her off balance too, but she couldn't stop. _Calm down Beca. You're gonna mess yourself up. Your levels will be all out of whack. What would you do if you had an episode in front of people? Then no one would ever talk to you again. Just like high school. Just like mom._ Beca stopped pacing when she heard a knock on her door., and her favorite person in the world walked in. Not that she knew what she meant to Beca.

"Beca, come on. Aubrey will never forgive us if we are late!" Beca scrambled to hide her desk from Chloe, her med supplies were on the desk, and Chloe was a med student. She would no doubt recognize them. _Shit. Please don't see!_

"Yeah, let's go." Beca hurriedly ushered Chloe out of her dorm, her supplies left in her room, forgotten by Beca. They walked together toward the Bella's Bus, and Beca could tell Chloe was stressed. She reached a tentative hand out toward her (crush) best friend and placed in on the center of her back.

"Calm down Chlo. We're gonna be awesome." Chloe smiled at the gesture from Beca.

"Yeah. I know, just stressing. How about you Becs?" Beca and Chloe climbed onto the bus, taking seats next to each other as usual. Every time Chloe chose to sit next to Beca, her heart jumped a little and butterflies raged in her stomach, not that Beca would ever admit that to anyone.

"Eh, I've been worse." _Oh, have I been worse._ Beca grinned to herself at the joke about her health. The whole bus ride, Beca tried to shake the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. Deciding to, instead of facing it and asking for medical help, blame it on nerves. They got there, and Beca felt sick. I mean, _I feel like at any minute I might blow chunks worse than Aubrey and pass out_ sick. She hid it, yet again, and performed with as much vigor as she could muster, which wasn't much. She expected Aubrey to be on her ass about not performing her best, and she surprisingly didn't. While they waited for the results, Beca began to notice how bad her hands were shaking, she acknowledged the feeling in her chest was not nerves, her head was getting light and couldn't focus, and she could feel the food she ate earlier that day threatening to come back up. _For fuck's sake I left it on my desk!_ She locked eyes with her dad in the audience and sent him a panicked look, and he began to move toward her as fast as he could through the crowd. She hears, but will not remember hearing, "The winners are the Barden Bellas!" before throwing up, and then collapsing onto the ground in violent seizures.

Beca wakes up in the ICCU, and sees her father sitting in the chair next to her bed holding her hand and reading. She squeezes his hand, signaling her return from her coma, and groans at the usual pains that accompany this. She's used to it now. She's been in this situation more than a hundred times in her life, having had this since before she could even walk. She had an IV in her left hand with a cocktail of meds being pumped into her, heart monitors on her chest, an automated blood pressure cuff on her left side as well, and an oxygen drip in her nose. She lolls her head toward her dad when he speaks.

"Hey Becs. Welcome back sweetie."

"Fuck." Her dad just smiled sadly and held her hand. She's barely cognitive while in the ICCU, but it will take 24 hours at least to move down to the ICU, then at least another 24 there to move to the adult wards, where she will be semi-functioning and lucid again. For pretty much the entire stay in the ICCU and ICU, she will just be sleeping, with bits and pieces caught in her memory. One random nurse from ICCU taking blood from her right arm., and one nurse from the ICU who snuck her in some weird dessert thingy called 'whip.' It was basically just heavy whipping cream and chocolate flavoring. It had zero everything. It was just ingesting chocolate flavored fat, but it was wonderful for Beca, as it had 0 carbs and tasted like heaven. In the ICU, after her favorite nurse of the visit, Macy was her name, the one who feeds Beca that heavenly chocolate dessert, leaves, her dad comes in and catches her at one of the few lucid points of the ICU stay.

"Becs, how you feeling sweetie?"

"The same. What do you want to ask me? I can see the wheels turning." Beca's relationship with her father was really good. When she got sick, her mom ditched them. She couldn't deal with a 'defective kid' and bailed. Her dad was always there for her. Through all of it. The illness itself, and the bullying she got because of it. He was wonderful, and she couldn't be more grateful to him. And Sheila, the woman he married while Beca was in high school, she's not so bad. Beca has lovingly dubbed her the step-monster.

"Becs… your friends-"

"Never told 'em." His eyes widened. _How could I? Doesn't matter now… no one ever stays once they learn I'm sick anyway._

"What would you like me to tell them then?" Her dad respected her wishes, he didn't agree with them, but he was understanding about it, because he could never _understand_ it, but he could _be_ _understanding_ about it.

"Tell them that I'm fine and to not worry. I'm always fine. Dad I'm sorry. I meant to check before we left but Chloe barged in, and I forgot. And then I left my god damn PDM on my desk so I didn't know it was going so high, and I didn't feel it until it was too late." Brent made his way to his daughter and did the best he could to comfort her, considering she didn't even have the strength in her body to sit up. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her arm with his hand.

"It's okay sweetie. It's not your fault. It never is. The DKA would have happened anyway sweetie. It's not your fault. Please never blame yourself for this. I love you so much, you're so strong." Beca sniffled a couple times, refusing to let her stupid fucking Type 1 Diabetes make her cry. **Again.** _No. Not again. I can do this. I always beat it._

"Thanks dad. Tell them I'm fine and not to worry. Not that anyone actually wants to know." If Brent had a response, Beca didn't hear it as she slipped back into sleep. Beca woke up again around breakfast, and was awake just long enough to eat breakfast, before getting a blood draw, again, and falling asleep. Her breakfast consisted of one of those square boxes of Rice Krispies with milk, and some water.

She woke up again the following day, having been in the hospital for 3 days now, and was being moved to the adults ward finally. She was conscious a majority of the time now. She still slept a lot, but now when she was awake, she was actually _awake_. Beca had regained the use of her body _,_ sorta,although she was still very weak, so she can get up to be weighed every 6 hours, she can get up to use an actual bathroom by herself, well with her IV stand, 'Buddy' as her and her dad always called it, and she is awake for every blood draw, drip change, and the glucose checks which happen every 2 hours, awake or not. Within less than an hour, Beca already became friends with the lady who works the night shift, they played cards from about 12-2. In the morning, around 9:30 because he doesn't have a lecture, her dad comes in and asks her the dreaded question.

"Becs?"

"Yeah dad?" Beca was watching TV, trying really hard not to scratch the IV that had been in her hand for over 36 hours.

"Do you want anyone on the visitor's list beside from me?"

"No." Beca didn't even think about it. She refused to let people see her like this, if anyone would even come. _No point. No one would visit anyway. No one ever does. Leaving it blank just means that I don't have to hurt when no one does._

"If you're sure."

"I am." They watched Chopped together, making fun of the chefs' dumb mistakes and various hairstyles and tattoos. They continued for about 30 minutes before he spoke again.

"You know they've been here right?" _Yeah, okay._

"Who?"

"The Bellas. They were here for hours the first night. And they all stopped by periodically throughout the last 3 days."

"Hmm." Beca said disbelieving her father.

"Except one of them." Beca said nothing, just kept her eyes trained on the TV.

"There is one person who has been here quite a lot. She's been sitting in a waiting room for basically 3 days Becs. She's here all the time. Constantly asking questions. I think you should at the very least see **her.** "

"I don't think so." Beca smiled sadly at her dad. _I hate being weak. I hate not being able to take care of myself. I_ fucking hate it. _So no, I will not have one of the only people, whichever one it is, I've ever remotely liked since high school come in here and see me in my weakest state. No_ fucking _thank you. But… which one was it?_ _I hope it's Chloe._

"Who did you say it was?" Brent had a small victorious smile on his face.

"Chloe. She's very worried Beca. She's a med student isn't she?" Beca nodded.

"Let me guess… You don't want her to see you in your 'weak' state because you hate being 'weak', even though you're not weak, just sick?"

"I am weak. And I hate it dad. I can't… I can't do anything to stop it from happening and it makes me feel fucking weak." Beca started crying, and her dad came over to hug her tightly, carefully avoiding her insulin pump and various cords and tubes.

"Becs… you like her don't you?" Beca's cries stopped suddenly. She nodded once weakly into her father's chest.

"Beca, please, let me put her on the list."

"I'll think about it, okay? I promise. Just… Not right now."

"Alright. As long as you'll think about it sweetie. Will you be okay for a few minutes? I'm gonna go get a Coke for me and a Coke Zero for you." Beca sniffled once, wiping the remaining tears off her face and nodded.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

"Thank you dad. For everything." Brent smiled brightly at his daughter. He kissed her forehead on his way out.

"You're welcome Becs." Beca relaxed back into the bed, as uncomfortable as it was, and grabbed her phone for the first time since her admission. She scrolled through all her messages. _Over 100 of them_. The phone was blurry because she didn't have her contacts in, but she saw her glasses were left for her on the table and grabbed them. _Much better._ She sent one to the group text that included all the Bellas. It read

" **I'm fine. Stop worrying you nerds. Be out in a couple days or so."** Her phone immediately flooded with texts asking her what was wrong, why that had happened, why she hadn't responded before, if they could visit. Beca was typing out a new message when she received a call. She hadn't realized she had been reading the texts for 10 minutes already. She answered the call with as much enthusiasm and sarcasm as she could muster, she was worn out from 3 days of heavy abuse to her body caused by her immune system. Beca figured if there was one person who would keep bothering he until she answered, it would be her.

"To what do I owe the honor of receiving a call from the one and only Aubrey Posen herself?"

" _You better have a good reason for not answering any of our messages."_

"Well I would say that I do."

" _Beca, you sound like shit. What the hell is going on?"_

"It's nothing. Like I said. I'm fine."

" _You've been in the hospital for 3 days. Hardly sounds like nothing."_

"It really is. It's nothing I can't deal with. Did… did um… we win? The ICCA's."

" _We did. As much as I hate to admit it, it was thanks to you so. Thanks. Don't even plan on hearing me say that again."_

"Oh, I don't. So, what did you want?"

" _I want you to tell us what the hell is going on."_

"I'm fine. I just told you guys that."

" _Oh, yeah, totally. We all believe you Beca!"_ Aubrey's voice was disgustingly filled with sarcasm.

"Aubrey, please." Beca had the phone on speaker, it hurt her arm to hold it up, her finger hovering over the red button.

" _No. And don't think for even a second that if you hang up on me that I will leave you alone."_ Beca sighed and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Beca called it out weakly, she was just tired. The day-time nurse, Angie, came in with the kit for her regular blood work.

" _Beca, who is that?"_

"Aubrey, I got to go."

" _Oh no you don't. You've been ignoring us for 3 days now, don't you-"_ Aubrey was cut off by Beca hanging up the phone.

"Becaaaa." Angie said it in a tone that said 'we-both-know-you-did-a-bad-thing.'

"Yeeees, Angie?" Angie raised her eyebrow at that.

"Why did you hang up on your friend like that?"

"Aubrey an I aren't exactly… 'friends. _'_ more like… what are we? Team mates? I'll go with that."

"You still hung up on her. She sounded worried about you. And she's calling you again." Beca shrugged with the arm that wasn't currently having blood sucked from it, and grabbed her phone. She hit decline, hoping to get the message across. She immediately received a load of messages that pretty much all said 'answer the damn phone' or something to that effect. Beca sighed as Angie wrapped some gauze around her arm and stood up.

"Not that I know your life or whatever, but they seem worried. I would answer if I was you. Feel better kiddo, see you later." Angie exited and was replaced by her dad, who came bearing soda.

"Ooooh Coke Zero! Gimme!" Brent handed the Coke Zero to Beca who immediately popped it open and took a swig. Relishing in the wonders of diet soda.

"No problem Becs. Have you talked to any of your friends yet?" As if on queue, her phone rang again with Aubrey's name. Beca sighed exasperatedly.

"Answer it Becs. I'm not kidding. I'll just be out here." Brent stood up and left, leaving Beca no choice but to answer again.

"Hello?"

" _You, Beca Mitchell, are a bitch."_

"Aw, thanks Aubrey, I never thought I would receive such a wonderful compliment from you. What do you want?"

" _Just wanted to give you fair warning Mitchell. I'll be there in 20 minutes."_

"What?! No! I don't do visitors."

" _Well, you do now. I'll see you in 20 Beca."_ Aubrey hung up before Beca could argue further. Beca grunted loudly in frustration, and her dad took that as a signal to come back in.

"I'm going to guess that your call with Aubrey went well then?"

"You set this up didn't you? You and Aubrey are in cahoots." Beca squinted accusingly at her dad, who chuckled in response.

"Yes we are. I swore Aubrey to secrecy. About visiting and about any information you choose to share with her. Although, I'm sure Chloe will have some questions, seeing as she's in the waiting room again and will without a doubt see Aubrey on her way in."

"Fuck! I don't do visitors dad. And I certainly wouldn't have chosen Aubrey Posen, if anyone." Beca cringed.

"That rhymed. Gross." Her father laughed.

"I see you found your glasses then."

"Yeah, can't really see without them so…"

"No problem. I have to go, but Aubrey will be here shortly. You two have fun."

"Sure. Thanks." Beca laid back down and focused back on the TV. It was about 10 minutes later when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." The door swung open and none other than Aubrey Posen came walking in. Beca sighed as Aubrey sat down. Beca left her eyes on the TV in front of her.

"Hi Aubrey…"

"What the hell? You haven't even let Chloe come see you? And since when do you have glasses?!"

"I never let people visit. My dad put you on my list behind my back. And I've had glasses since I was a kid, I usually have contacts in."

"Oh, well, it's time to spill Mitchell. What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing. There is nothing going on. I'm fine."

"Beca, you've been in the hospital for 3 days. You were seizing!" Aubrey started getting mad.

"Yeah well, nothing's going on that wasn't been going on before. Nothing has changed. I'm fine."

"Stop lying to me! You're sick Beca, what the hell do you have?!" Beca cringed at the wording of the question. _Did she have to word it like that? Like it's some nasty thing that I've got? Fuck this is why I didn't want anyone visiting._

"Just leave Aubrey. I didn't want anyone here, and now you see why." Beca finally looked at Aubrey, who gasped.

"Jesus you look like hell." Beca scoffed and shook her head.

"Gee, thanks."

"Seriously, what the hell is this?" Aubrey softened, it made Beca's stomach churn.

"Oh god," Beca said under her breath. "Go home Aubrey."

"No. Not until you tell me what the hell is going on. I'm serious Mitchell. Or I'll send the wolverines to rip out your vocal chords." Beca sighed.

"Fine. Fine, you get 3 questions. Choose wisely." Beca held up three fingers, counting Aubrey's questions.

"Ok. So, what is this?"

"DKA." Beca lowered one finger, leaving 2 up.

"Alright. What is DKA?"

"Diabetic Ketoacidosis. Cliff notes version, it's when my glucose levels go sky high and my body starts destroying itself from the inside out." Aubrey's eyes went wide as Beca lowered another finger, leaving only one.

"Only one question left Posen. Think wisely."

"How long have you had Diabetes?" Aubrey's voice was barely a whisper, something Beca had never heard before.

"Since I was 2. I have Type 1, or Juvenile Diabetes. So my whole life basically."

"Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"I said three questions Posen. You already asked them." Beca sighed again before she spoke.

"Aubrey, could you please… keep this to yourself? Please don't tell anyone. Especially Chloe."

"But you like Chloe don't you?" Aubrey posed it more accusatorily than questioningly, as if she already knew and just wanted confirmation. Beca's face flushed.

"What?"

"Don't try to deny this one Beca. I could see your toner through your jeans all year."

"That's why!" Beca was starting to fray around the edges. She dropped her head. She can't let, of all people, Aubrey fucking Posen see her cry.

"Beca… she's not doing so well…" Beca's head snapped back up to Aubrey, worry evident.

"What do you mean?"

"She's not sleeping or eating properly, she's been skipping class. Beca, she's freaking out worse than I did over the ICCA's."

"Freaking out about what? What can _I_ do? Is she okay?"

"Are you that stupid? Jesus Beca. When you get your head out of your ass and figure it out, you'll know what to do. Now, as much as I want to ask you more questions, you won't answer them so I have to go home now and research…whatever this is." She gestured toward Beca with her last words. Beca was confused, and her face must have made that obvious.

"What? What did I say?"

"You're… gonna research it? Why?"

"So I have knowledge about it? Because you have it? We weren't exactly close Beca, but I didn't think you and I were gonna just stop talking when I graduate."

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean like… why do you want to know about it?" Aubrey squinted at her.

"Beca, I wouldn't go so far as to call us friends just yet, but I do care about you, believe it or not. So, I want to learn about Diabetes so that I know more about what you are going through. Is it that unusual to want to know?"

"Well, yeah… I've… never mind. Thank you Aubrey, that actually means a lot to me." Beca smiled a smile Aubrey had never seen before.

"Ok. I never plan on doing this again, so don't expect it, but right now I'm going to hug you. I feel like it's an appropriate thing to do." Aubrey came over and hugged Beca. Aubrey hit Beca's pump with her arm and Beca cursed.

"Shit!"

"What?" Beca pulled her gown up (She had shorts on under it!) and looked through the window to make sure it was still in properly, and Aubrey's jaw dropped. Her pump was on her stomach.

"Alright, I know you said 3 questions… but what is that?"

"Ooooh, right. It's my, uh, insulin pump. I use it to, uh, administer my insulin."

"Have you had that the whole time?"

"Well… yeah, I mean. It's a lot better than using syringes so…"

"How the hell did no one ever see that before?"

"I'm good at hiding things Aubrey. Don't beat yourself up about it." Beca waved her hand a little and Aubrey gaped a little more. At her hands.

"Jesus, how were we so stupid? There is no way those that your computer or playing guitar caused calluses like that."

"Oh, uh, no. It's from checking my sugar. I have to, uh, draw a little blood. Fingertips is the most accurate place. Speak of the devil, hey Angie." As Beca was speaking, Angie came in with a meter to check Beca's glucose.

"Hello again, Beca. Who's your friend?"

"Aubrey Posen, nice to meet you." Aubrey smiled politely at the woman.

"Oh, you're the one Beca hung up on earlier!"

"Yes, that would be me." Beca stuck her hand out to Angie to check her sugar, Aubrey watched with interest.

"How often do you do this Beca?"

"Well, right now, every two hours. Usually…" Beca counted in her head. "Anywhere from 6 to 10 times a day I guess." Aubrey watched as the woman pricked Beca's finger, squeezed the blood out, put the blood on the test strip, and wiped Beca's finger off with some gauze.

"200, it's making it's way back down then." Beca fist pumped a little in victory.

"It's about time we got it back down."

"Wow. I never knew… This… this must really suck, Beca." Aubrey's voice lacked pity, but had concern and care in it. Beca was honestly surprised. _Maybe is wouldn't be all bad to tell them… To tell Chloe._

"I mean, it wasn't fun as a kid. There were a lot of things I couldn't do then, but it's better than before."

"Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?"

"Any of it. The checks? The pump thing? In general?"

"I mean… I get sick a lot because my immune system tanked. I have a super high prescription in my contacts, and I'm tired all the time. But the checks and pumps, I'm used to those now." Beca shrugged as she spoke because she hates talking about it.

"Alright, looks like I have a lot to learn. Remember what I said Beca. Get your head out of your ass, it's not a hat. When do you get out?"

"Probably not til day after tomorrow at the earliest. The visits average 5 days for DKA for me. Thanks… for coming Aubrey. I'm uh, glad you forced your way in." Beca gave Aubrey a small smile.

"Well someone had to force through your bullheadedness. I think the only person who's more stubborn than you is me. I'm also probably the only one to force your dad to sign me up either. Feel better Beca. See you later."

"Yeah. Later." Aubrey left, and Beca laid down and sighed. _What the hell is going on with Chloe?_ Beca sighed again and decided she needed to do _something._ She pulled out her phone and selected her number from her favorites list. It rang once before it clicked through.

" _Beca?!"_

"Hey Chlo."

 _"Oh my god, are you okay? What's going on?"_ Beca laughed lightly.

"I'm fine. Pretty sure I've said that already. Are you doing okay?"

 _"What? Beca, you've been in the hospital for days! I'm fine, I'm worried about you! What's going on?"_ Beca heard the all too familiar noises in the background. She heard the indefinite beeping, the bustling nurses, the calls on the intercom.

"Chloe, are you in the hospital?" Beca's tone was similar to a parent scolding their child.

" _Beca, stop avoiding my question! What's going on? Why won't you talk to us? Wait a minute is that… is that Aubrey? One sec."_ Beca face palmed. _Ah shit._ Beca heard their entire conversation.

" _Aubrey? What are you doing here?"_

" _Oh. Hey Chloe. Not much, what are you doing here?"_

" _You know what I'm doing here Bree. What are you doing here?"_

 _"I was, uh, visiting a friend."_

" _What friend? You don't have any friends in the hospital… Aubrey, were you visiting Beca?"_

" _Uh, well, yes?"_

" _Did she tell you what was wrong?"_

" _Chloe, you know it's not my place to tell you things like that."_

" _So she did tell you. I got to go Bree. See you later."_

" _Beca, what the hell?!"_ Beca cringed, that was the first time she had heard Chloe get angry.

"So, um, I guess you saw Aubrey then?"

" _Yeah. I did. Why is Aubrey allowed to see you and I can't?"_ Chloe sounded sad. It hurt Beca to hear how sad she was.

"I didn't ask for this. My dad and her did it behind my back. Chloe, what's going on with you? Aubrey told my you haven't been doing well."

" _She…*sigh* I'm fine. Beca please. What's wrong? I'm freaking out here."_ Brent came back in the room and Beca signaled him over silently. While Beca spoke to Chloe on speaker, she wrote something down for her dad, slowly and sloppily but she got there.

"Chloe, I'm fine. Really. It's nothing I haven't dealt with before-"

" _Before? You mean it's a chronic thing?"_

"Ah shit. Look, I don't wanna talk about it, okay?" Beca handed her dad the paper with a small smile. He grinned widely and exited the room swiftly.

 _"Why? Why would you tell Aubrey and not me? You and Aubrey aren't even close."_

"She kinda forced her way in here. Didn't give me a choice there. Plus, it's a little different telling a med major what your health problem is than someone who doesn't know the details."

" _Is it terminal?"_

"Chloe-"

" _Is. It. Terminal?"_

"Technically… yes. But it's not like a 'you have 5 months to live' terminal." Beca could hear the strangled gasp through the phone, then she heard someone call to Chloe.

"I'll talk to you later Chlo." Beca hung up before Chloe could respond. _She'll be here in a minute anyway._ Beca did her best to sit up, propping the pillows up behind her, and brushed her hands through her unruly hair. Not even 5 minutes after her phone call with Chloe, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." The door opened slowly, and Beca's favorite person walked in.

"Hey Chloe…"


	2. Chapter 2- Chloe

Chapter 2- Chloe

"Hey Chloe…" Chloe walked through the room, slowly making her way to Beca. Beca smile as brightly as she could at Chloe.

"Hey… Long time no see?"

"Beca!" Chloe launched herself into Beca, hugging her tightly. Beca winced a little.

"Chlo, ouch." Chloe pulled back and sat down in the chair next to Beca and grabbed her hand, squeezing tightly. Beca looked at her, surprised by Chloe's appearance. She looked a little worse for wear.

"Chloe are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Since when do you have glasses? They look cute on you."

"Since I was a kid…"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I wear contacts."

"Beca… what… what is it?"

"I… may or may not be sick." Chloe laughed at Beca's antics.

"Alright, and what may or may not you be sick **with**?"

"Type 1 Diabetes?"

"What?" Beca's head dropped. She hates when Chloe's sad like this. Especially because today she's the cause of it.

"Look, its nothing serious. I'm fine."

"I know what it is Beca. It's definitely serious! Are they sure?" Beca laughed sadly at that.

"Well, I mean, I'm not sure they can be wrong about this one." Chloe looked confused.

"Chlo, I've had it for a long time."

"What do you mean?"

"I… was diagnosed when I was 2."

"You… you hid it from me?" Beca shrunk into herself, gripping Chloe's hand tighter to make sure she wasn't just having a nightmare.

"Why would you hide this Beca? This is serious! We could have killed you!" Beca sighed heavily, pulling her hand out of Chloe's to rub her forehead and take her glasses of. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No, you couldn't have. I had it under control. I always checked before and after practice. I know what I'm doing."

"Beca… Why didn't you tell me? There were so many times at practice that I could see you didn't feel well. You pushed yourself too hard, we pushed you too hard! We could have let you slow down Beca we-"

"Stop. Please." Beca was on the brink of tears. _This_ is why she hates telling people. They always want her to slow down, to take it easy. She just wants to be normal.

"This is why I don't tell people. I don't want to slow down. I don't want to sit out. I don't want to be treated like I'm fucking dying all the time! I hate this. I hate the way people treat me like I can't take care of myself. I just want to be normal. I want to be treated like everyone else. I want to do the things everyone else does." Beca swallowed thickly, fighting back her tears.

"But sometimes you can't Beca. There are limitations. I know how sick this can make you. You, physically, cannot do everything healthy people can. Your body isn't as strong as everyone else's. Sometimes you need to slow down. And I understand that you don't want to, but sometimes you have to. If you push yourself too hard you end up here."

"Yeah well I don't want to slow down. I've been slowing down my whole life. I've had my whole life ruined by this. I guess I already got what I wanted. I got one year, I guess that's enough." Beca looked out the window of her room, thinking about how she won't be with the Bellas anymore. Running through every horrible scenario there could be.

"Got one year of what?" When Beca spoke, she turned to face Chloe and smiled.

"Friends."

"What do you mean you got one year?"

"I got one year of having friends. That's more than I've ever had, I guess it's enough."

"What are you talking about Beca?"

"I never have friends for very long. No one ever stays." Beca turned back to face the window, knowing that if she kept looking at Chloe that she would cry.

"What do you mean no one ever stays? Why not?"

"Because I'm more trouble than I'm worth." Beca smiled sadly at Chloe again. "No one in my life stays after I have an incident, I don't expect anything different now. I got one year of having friends, and being treated as if I was normal. That's more than I could ask for."

"Oh my god." Chloe stood up and hugged Beca again. "Don't ever say anything like that again. You are worth it. My god, please never say that again." Beca buried her head in Chloe's shoulder, trying to hide her tears, while hugging her tightly with her one good arm, letting the other one remain by her side. Beca let one strangled sob out. Chloe tightened her grip on her.

"I'm here Beca. I'm right here. I'm not going to leave." Beca was full on crying into Chloe's shoulder, gripping the front of her shirt with her hand pulling her closer.

"Please don't leave me. Please don't leave Chloe. I can't lose you too. I can't lose you."

"Shh. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving." It took about 10 minutes to get Beca to calm down.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Scoot over." Beca moved over, and Chloe sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

"My mom…" Chloe looked over at Beca as she spoke.

"When I was diagnosed, my mom left. Apparently, she couldn't deal with a defective kid, so she left us. Sheila, step-monster, she isn't bad or anything, but she wasn't around until the end of high school." Beca took a shuddering breath and looked over at Chloe as she kept talking. For some reason she felt completely comfortable talking to Chloe about all this. _Probably because I like totally love her._

"In high school, I had a group of friends. There were 5 of us. Halfway through the first semester, I had an incident. I didn't eat breakfast that morning and dropped low. The nurse on campus gave me the glucagon and I was fine, but my friends… weren't exactly my friends after it happened. They said they were scared of me. I've always kinda been alone. That's why I never tell people. That's why I never told you guys. I finally had friends, and I was being treated normally, and I couldn't risk losing that. But… all good things come to an end right?"

"You think that because you're sick that we aren't going to be friends anymore?"

"It's what always happens. Everyone in my life has left me because of it. I got bullied because of it. I'm used to it honestly. And I don't really blame anyone for leaving."

"Beca that's ridiculous. You can't honestly believe that I would stop being friends with you because you're sick." Beca dropped Chloe's gaze in favor of anything else.

"Do you?"

"Like I said, it always happens. People never stay."

"I'm not people. I'm not going to leave because you're sick, that's stupid. You can't control that. And I can promise you that the other Bellas aren't going to either."

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what? I told you to stop apologizing Becs." Chloe nudged Beca's stomach gently, connecting with Beca's pump. It was light enough that it didn't hurt, but Chloe definitely realized that she hit something that wasn't skin.

"What was that?" Beca just pulled her shirt up to show Chloe.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! I didn't hurt you did I?" Beca chuckled lightly at how easily worried Chloe could get.

"No. It's fine."

"How did I never see that before?"

"I'm good at hiding things. I'm sorry Chlo."

"For what? And stop apologizing!"

"I'm sorry I never told you…"

"Hey, none of that. I get it. Well, I get that you had reasons why you did it. I'm more mad at myself for never realizing. I can't imagine how hard that must have been. That explains why your eating habits were always so strange."

"Yeah. Hard to deliver insulin properly when I eat out, and a lot of foods are hard to deliver for." Beca yawned halfway through her sentence.

"You're probably tired. Get some sleep okay? I'll be right here." Beca laid down and Chloe wrapped her arm around Beca. Beca took that as a good sign and nestled into Chloe's side.

"Hey Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Would… would you sing for me? Til I fall asleep?" Chloe smiled brightly at Beca.

"Course." Beca draped her arm with the IV gently over Chloe's stomach and put her head on Chloe's chest, feeling immediately relaxed in the comfort of Chloe's arms. It just felt so _right_ to her. _I wonder if Chloe thinks it feels right? What am I gonna do when she graduates?_ Beca's thoughts were drowned out by Chloe's soft singing above her. Beca fell asleep to Chloe's voice with one thought running through her mind. _God I love her._

" _ **I'm bulletproof**_

 _ **Nothing to lose**_

 _ **Fire away, fire away**_

 _ **Ricochet you take your aim**_

 _ **Fire away, fire away**_

 _ **You shoot me down**_

 _ **But I won't fall**_

 _ **I am titanium**_

 _ **Shot me down**_

 _ **But I wont fall**_

 _ **I am titanium"**_

Beca jerked awake. She looked around and noticed she was alone, and that it was 12:30 am. She fell asleep with Chloe around 3 or so. She felt the tears on her face and wiped then violently.

"Stupid, stupid dream. Fuck you mom." Beca muttered under her breath as she grabbed her phone and glasses. She wasn't going to go back to sleep, she knew she would just have another nightmare anyway. She always has the same nightmares while she's in the hospital. Images of her mom, who she never even knew, walking away from her while she cries and begs her to stay. Beca's only ever seen her mother's face in pictures, but those dreams were always so vivid, it was as if Beca had watched her mother leave first hand. She skimmed through the texts with the Bellas, glad that neither Aubrey or Chloe had said anything in the group text. _Am I going to have to tell the rest of the Bellas?_ Beca noticed she had a text from Chloe, just between the two of them. It read

" **You were sleeping really soundly so I didn't wake you. When you get up text me 3 Chlo"**

Beca smiled to herself, hoping that that heart meant more than it did. She thought about texting Chloe, but immediately decided not to. She wasn't going to be selfish and wake Chloe up when she has class tomorrow. What she didn't know was that across town, Chloe was sitting up staring at her phone, and saw that Beca had just read her text.

 **C-"Hey stranger ;)"**

 **B- "Shouldn't you be sleeping? You have class tomorrow. :P"**

 **C- "Couldn't sleep. What about you?"**

 **B- "Just woke up. Didn't sleep well.** **L** **"**

 **C- "Aw, why not?"**

 **B- "Nightmares. The usual."**

 **C- "What are they about?"**

 **B- "My mom. I always have them when I'm in here. Not sure why but… eh."**

 **C- "Becs are you going to tell the Bellas?"**

 **B- "Tell them what?"**

 **C- "About your Diabetes."** Beca sighed and thought for a moment.

 **B- "I guess I don't have much choice. I kinda had seizures in front of everyone. Maybe when I'm out…"**

 **C- "I could help you? Make it easier?"**

 **B- "That'd be great, thanks Chlo. Shit, it's really late, or early. I'll let you go, you have your Russian Lit class at 8 right?"**

 **C- "I do, but I'm not going."**

 **B- "Oh yes you are. Aubrey told me you've been skipping. You go to bed, and get your butt to class in the morning."**

 **C- "Fiiiiine. I'll stop by after Russian Lit, okay? Night Becs 3"**

 **B- "Night Chlo, see you tomorrow."**

Beca laid back down, clutching the phone to her chest. She had been talking to Chloe for half an hour and was already feeling the sleep coming on. She didn't want to sleep, she knew she would have those nightmares again, but she felt like this time, she just might not. Beca put her glasses and phone back on the table and for the first time ever, she slept peacefully in her hospital bed.

Beca woke up to the sound of the door quietly being closed and heels clicking on the floor towards her. She slowly opened her eyes, her face breaking out into a smile at the sight. Beca wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Chloe sat down in the chair next to Beca's bed, taking her hand in hers.

"Yeah, but it's ok. How was Russian Lit?"

"Alright. You know how I am with that class." Chloe's nose scrunched up at her distaste for her class. 

"I know how you feel." Angie walked in with Beca's breakfast and smiled a greeting at both of them.

"Let me know when you finish eating alright?"

"Of course." Beca's breakfast was the usual, Rice Krispies and a banana. Chloe stood up and made the cereal for Beca while she grabbed her glasses. Beca made a face at Chloe.

"What?"

"I could have done that."

"With one hand?"

"You'd be surprised what years of practice does for 'one hand.' Chlo."

"Yeah, well, when I'm here I'll be doing it for you so get over it." Beca sighed as she sat up and started eating her cereal. Beca finished eating and buzzed for a nurse.

"All done Beca?"

"Yep." Angie handed Beca a capped syringe and waited patiently. Beca lifted up her shirt and gave herself the injection in her stomach. She capped the needle and handed it back to Angie. Angie threw the needle in the sharps box and cleaned up Beca's breakfast.

"Thanks Angie."

"No problem sweetie. Be back later." As Angie left, she winked at Chloe.

"So, what do you usually do while you're in here?"

"Not much. Watch TV and sleep usually. Stress about all the work I have to do when I'm out. I should be out tomorrow I think." Chloe grabbed the TV remote and turned on the Food Network, then unceremoniously climbed in next to Beca. Beca rested her head on Chloe's shoulder, and before she fell asleep again murmured something in her sleepy haze. Something she wouldn't have said in any other situation, for the sake of her sanity and her friendship. Not to mention her fear of commitment.

"Thanks Chlo. Love you."


	3. Chapter 3- The Bellas

Chapter 3- The Bellas

"I promise I'll be fine, you go to work."

"Are you sure? I don't mind cancelling this class to stay."

"No dad, if you cancel your class you know how far behind those students will get. Just go." Brent sighed from his position in the door jam of Beca's room at home, even though she has a dorm. He refused to let her stay on her own after just being released this morning, so he brought her home to stay for a few days while she recuperates and tries to do some of her make up work. Beca was currently sitting in bed in pajamas after finally getting a shower, working on a mix. The only thing that could help her stop being on edge after just coming from the hospital, except maybe Chloe.

"Alright. Make sure you keep an eye on your phone, I'm not joking. You remember what happened last time you didn't answer your phone." Beca smiled sadly at him. The last time she missed his calls was when she had her incident in high school.

"Yeah dad. I remember. I'll be here, I'm fine. I'm gonna work on my mixes and maybe try to do some of my makeup work. Go or you're going to be late." Brent kissed his daughter's forehead before he left. Beca's phone was blowing up nonstop. All from the Bellas. She made sure to text Chloe a very simple 'I'm out.' so she didn't show up at the hospital, but refused to let anyone skip class to come see her, so she just left it at that. After the 30th time her phone buzzed she relented and skimmed through the messages. Most of them asking where she was so they could come check on her, some still asking for an explanation, some demanding a meet up with all the Bellas. Beca groaned before sending a text.

" **I'm fine. You losers go to class. And stop texting I'm trying to mix."**

Beca sighed as she ignored the flood of texts coming in yet again. Beca groaned as she clambered to her feet, still exhausted, both physically and mentally, from the week's events. Beca stilled as she realized that everyone but Chloe was texting her. _She's probably in class._ Beca shook her head as she walked to the kitchen to get a Coke Zero. As she popped the top, there was a knock at the door. Beca was wearing a tank top and sleep shorts, deeming she had enough clothing on, she answered the door. Beca choked on her soda as she was greeted by Stacie. And Fat Amy, CR, Lilly, Ashley, and Jessica.

"Stacie, what the hell are you doing here? How did you know where I was?"

"Hello to you too Beca. We are here because no matter what else we do, we aren't getting an answer." Stacie answered as she pushed Beca out of her way, hitting her pump in the process, causing Beca's knees to buckle and her hands flew to her side as everyone walked in. Stacie was at Beca's side in an instant.

"Beca? Beca are you alright?" Beca swatted Stacie's hands away as she stood and ran to the bathroom. Her pump had been knocked off. _Shit._ Now she has to go put another one on, and it **cannot** wait until they leave because who knows how long they will park themselves in her living room. Beca pulled the pump completely off her skin, the back half having remained on, but the canula had been pulled out, so it was now useless.

"Fuck." Beca closed her fist around it the best she could as she exited the bathroom. She walked past the Bellas into her kitchen where all her supplies were. She was about to throw her pump away when Stacie grabbed her hand.

"Ow, Stace, my hand."

"No. What the hell is going on Beca? I'm not an idiot, contrary popular belief."

"I know that Stace. Please just give me a minute, it was an accident."

"What's wrong?"

"Can you just wait a minute with everyone else in the living room please? I need to take care of something." Stacie straightened, imitating Aubrey.

"No." Beca quirked an eyebrow.

"No?"

"No. I'm gonna stay right here, you can take care of whatever in front of me." Beca sighed. Stacie and Beca had become almost like sisters. She was closer to Stacie than she was to Chloe, and that's saying something. Mostly because Beca has a huge undeniable crush on Chloe, so she needed someone to talk to. Stacie is great for that.

"Fine. But no talking. I mean it Stace." Stacie zipped her lips. Beca rolled her eyes as she threw the pump in the trash, ignoring Stacie's slack jaw. Beca moved around in her kitchen, grabbing the insulin out of the fridge and setting it on the counter. She grabbed a new pump and placed it on the counter as she rolled the insulin in her hands trying to warm it up a little. Stacie was wide eyed and her jaw was still on the floor.

"Can't use it if it's cold." was the only explanation Beca offered. Beca opened the container with the pump, taking out the needle they provided. She put 175 units in the needle, and put the insulin in the pump. She waited for her pump to prime, her eyes locked with Stacie's. Stacie seemed to have reached an understanding of what was going on, and looked stoic. Beca pulled her shirt up and looked at her stomach, looking for a place to put the pump. She had 2 spots that hadn't healed from previous pumps. One on each side. She removed the plastic covers and placed the pump on her arm, groaning as she did so because it made using her arm painful and difficult. She breathed deeply as she pushed the button, waiting for the needle to insert the canula into her skin. *POP!* Beca flinched as she the canula was inserted. She cleaned up all of the trash and gestured for Stacie to follow her into the living room. Before they left the kitchen, Stacie stopped her.

"Beca?"

"Yeah?" Staci hugged Beca.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was so worried. Don't ever do that to me again." Beca hugged Stacie back.

"I'm sorry Stace." Stacie and Beca walked out of the kitchen. Stacie sat next to the other Bellas, all of them staring at Beca and the pump on her arm. Before anyone could ask her a question, Fat Amy came out of her bedroom, holding Beca's textbooks.

"Hey short stack, I thought you didn't pick your major." Beca's face fell as she scrambled to get her books back before everyone knew.

"Amy stop! Put those back!"

"No way short stack. I didn't know you were a smarty pants!" Beca gave up and just let Amy throw her textbooks on the table in front of everyone. She was taking science courses higher than Stacie was. Stacie was the first to speak, probably because no one else knew what the books were.

"Woah, B, you're a med major?"

"Yes. Now can we please move on?" This time CR was on it.

"No way DJ. This is some high level shit. What are you gonna be?" Beca snarled.

"That doesn't matter." Stacie brought it away again.

"Beca, how are you taking such high level courses? These are the classes Chloe's taking."

"Yeah, I know…"

"How are you in these classes? I have like 2 years of classes between where I am and where you are."

"I… already took them…" Beca said with a shrug.

"What do you mean you already took them? You aren't a freshman?"

"Technically, this isn't my first year, no. But I wasn't a full time college student either. I… I took college classes in high school."

"Wait, you dual enrolled? I couldn't even dual enroll. What was your GPA in high school?"

"Stacie-"

"No. What was it?"

"3.9."

"3.9?! Were you the valedictorian?"

"I was supposed to be."

"Well what happened?"

"I got sick during the week of the graduation… Can we please not talk about this?" CR stepped back in.

"Aight, what the hell is that on your arm?" Beca bit her lip.

"My insulin pump." Stacie couldn't wait any longer.

"Beca how long?" Beca sighed again as she ran a hand through her hair. She avoided everyone's eyes.

"How long what? Is… is Beca gonna die?"

"No, CR. Beca, answer me. How long?" Before Beca could answer, Fat Amy spoke.

"What is it for?"

"It's for my Diabetes. I have Type 1." Stacie shut her eyes and bit her lip.

"Stace, you didn't seriously think I had Type 2 did you?" 

"I was hoping. It's a lot easier B." Beca laughed sadly.

"You don't think _I_ know that Stace?"

"How long B?"

"Since I was two." This was a pretty 2 sided conversation. It was basically Stacie asking Beca questions while the other Bellas tried to follow their conversation.

"Is it brittle?"

"Well, that's an understatement."

"What was your last A1C?"

"8 point something? I don't remember exactly."

"So you went into DKA at the ICCA's?"

"Yes."

"Does… does Chloe know?"

"Yes. Chloe and Aubrey know."

"When did you tell them?"

"Aubrey forced my dad to put her on my visitor's list. And I let Chloe see me yesterday because she ran into Aubrey and got mad at me. I just got home this morning Stace, give me a break."

"I'm real sorry Beca, but I don't really know what's going on. Could you like, give me a run down?" CR asked.

"Sure, I guess. Please shut up until I'm done." Beca took a deep breath before she started.

"Ok, so, Type 1 Diabetes is a genetic disease that causes my pancreas to not produce insulin. Insulin is a hormone necessary to break down the glucose in my blood. Because it doesn't produce it naturally, I have to inject it. That's what the pump is for. But because I have to do the insulin myself, it's not always right. So, I have to check my sugar to balance my glucose levels. Sometimes, it's not enough. And… my immune system starts attacking my body and I go into DKA, which is my body practically killing itself and that's what happened after the ICCA's. Sometimes it goes low, like if I don't eat, or if I deliver too much insulin for what I did eat, or if I exercise without taking the right precautions and stuff. When it goes low, I have to eat a fast acting sugar. Like a juice box or something. If it goes too low, I will start seizing, and I will go into a coma. If I don't get the right medicine into me fast enough, I die." Beca paused to check that everyone was still following.

"Okay. You guys let that sink in, I need to go deal with my sugar and get breakfast." Beca left them and went to the kitchen. She checked her sugar. The number 312 came up on the screen.

"Fuck." Beca used her PDM, Personal Diabetes Manager, it acts as a meter and it controls her pump so she can deliver insulin, and delivered 4 units of insulin. She walked back out to the living room and got some strange looks.

"What?"

"What was your sugar? And you didn't get anything to eat B."

"312, so I have to wait a little while." Everyone but Stacie was confused by her answer.

"312?! Jesus Beca!"

"That's not too strange for me, Stace. I told you it was brittle." CR was still confused.

"Why do you have to wait to eat?"

"If my sugar is too high, I need to wait to eat."

"Even if you're hungry?"

"Yep. I mean, unless it's like, I haven't eaten in a while. There are circumstances where I have to eat even if it's high, but it's just a guessing game."

"How do you know how much to use? Like, wouldn't it be really easy to mess it up?"

"You get used to it. I just… know, if that makes sense. The formulas and shit they tell you to use are bullshit. I just know that with the sugar reading I had, I delivered 4 units, and I can eat breakfast in like half an hour."

"How do you know when it's going too high or too low?" Stacie asked this time.

"You doctors and wanting my secrets. If it's too low, my hands shake, and I get this weird feeling in my chest. I can't explain it because it doesn't feel like anything else. My knees get weak, and I get dizzy and really stupid. It's almost like I'm drugged. If it's too high, I'm on my own. I've never found a way to figure that out aside from just checking."

"How often do you check B?"

"Anywhere from 6 to 10 times a day. More if I'm sick." Jessica spoke this time.

"How long have you had it Beca?" Everyone seemed worried about this answer, even though she already said it, they didn't understand before.

"Like I said earlier, since I was 2."

"B, why did you never tell anyone? Why… why didn't you tell me?" Stacie looked hurt. Standing there, Beca looked smaller than she ever had before.

"It's a long story…"

"We've got time." Beca sighed as she sat down next to Stacie. She told them about her mom, high school, how she never really got to be a kid, everything.

"Beca… You know that we wouldn't stop being friends over something you can't control, right?"

"CR… I think I'm understanding that now, after I was told by not only Chloe, but Aubrey of all people. It's just… not something I like sharing because it's happened too many times before."

"Well, you should just know, and I think I speak for everybody here, we aint leaving just because you're sick. It's not your fault." There was a series of nods and affirmations and Beca smiled.

"Thanks guys. It… it means a lot."

"Alright guys, Beca's probably tired. I'll stay here with her for a little while, you guys go." Everyone but Stacie left, and she and Beca made their way to Beca's room.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a med major?"

"I don't know. I guess because you would have asked what I wanted to be and why."

"Well, what do you want to be?"

"Pediatric endocrinologist."

"Oooh, I get it. So, you wanna be an endo because you have it?"

"I don't know, I guess. I just feel like all the doctors I have had just don't fucking get it. They think that because one kid with it is fine and dandy, we all are. I would understand, and I think that makes it easier for the kids, you know? It's more of a fall back anyway. I'm going to LA to try and be a music producer, but if it doesn't work out, I'll be a doctor I guess."

"That's actually really cool B. Sooo, how's your lady crush going?" Stacie asked as she flopped down on Beca's bed.

"I don't know. She came by the day before yesterday and yesterday while I was in, and she was really great about the Diabetes and stuff. What about you?" Stacie reddened.

"What do you mean me?"

"I'm not an idiot. I know you got a lady crush too Stace."

"I do not! And even if I did, Aubrey would never go for someone like me anyway." Beca smirked. _I knew it._

"Stace. Who said anything about Aubrey?" Stacie got redder, and Beca's suspicions were confirmed.

"I so knew it. I fucking knew it!"

"Beca! Oh my god." Stacie buried her face in her hands.

"I found it. I found something to make the invincible Stacie Michelle Conrad embarrassed. Sooo, what are you gonna do about it?!"

"I… there is no way I can do anything about it. C'mon Beca, you've seen her. She thinks I'm sleeping with everybody!"

"You know I love you Stace, but aren't you?" Stacie hung her head as she pulled her infinitely long legs into her chest.

"No. I haven't had sex with anyone in like, 4 months."

"4 months?! I'm seriously impressed Stace. That's just, wow."

"That's when I figured out that I like Aubrey. Even I'm not that low B."

"I never said you were low, Stace. You were always safe, so I respected your choices. It's not for me, but it was part of you. I guess not so much anymore though?"

"No! There is no way someone like Aubrey would be with me. She thinks I'm a total slut. Not to mention that she's as straight as an arrow and probably only dates good little Christian boys she can bring home to daddy. I doubt she'd ever consider dating a girl because of her dad's impossible standards. Beca, I'm so screwed, I don't know what to do." Stacie was starting to cry. Beca scooted across the bed to Stacie and wrapped her arm around her tall friend.

"Stacie, if you wanted I could, like, talk to Chloe? See if Aubrey's as straight as you think? See if this is really as impossible as you're making it out to be?"

"Would you really do that for me?" Stacie got through her sniffles.

"Of course. In the words of a certain red head, we are like totes best friends!" Stacie laughed at Beca's horrible Chloe impression.

"Good, I'm glad my shirt isn't gonna get soaked today. It seems as though we are both filled with girl problems huh?"

"What's going on with you and Chloe?"

"She usually texts me, like, all the time. She hasn't texted me since I feel asleep yesterday. I'm starting to worry that like, she's not as cool with me being sick as I thought…" Beca bit her lip and rested her head against Stacie's shoulder. Stacie wrapped her arm around Beca too, so they were sitting next to each other with one their arms around each others' shoulders sideways.

"I really don't think that's it. You know I think she's totally into you. I can _see_ the sexual tension between you two, and I should know." Beca snorted and smacked Stacie with her free arm.

"Not so much anymore though, huh? She's probably upset that I lied to you guys though. I lied to you guys for a year, Stace, about something pretty important shit. Honesty means a lot to Chloe and I just… completely broke her trust. She probably hates me. So, this is fucking peachy, now we both have crushes who hate us." Stacie rested her head on top of Beca's.

"I think I'm a lost cause, but I think if you work hard enough, Chloe will be okay with it. You had some pretty heavy reasons B. You wanna go get something to eat? Your sugar should be good now, right?"

"Sure. Let me get dressed first." Beca got up and headed to her closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt to throw over her tank top. She changed quickly, ignoring Stacie's presence. Stacie forced Beca out of being embarrassed around her. Beca quickly applied her eyeliner and mascara and grabbed her stuff.

"Alright. You wanna go to that café on the corner?"

"Sure." Stacie looked like she wanted to ask a question, but wasn't asking it. Which was a rarity for Stacie.

"What is it Stace?" Beca locked her dad's front door and got in the passenger side of Stacie's car.

"I… I uh have to write a paper for my final in my human genetic disease class… and um, I guess I got lucky with my topic?"

"Let me guess. You got Diabetes and want to use me as your interview?"

"Would you mind? You really don't have to, I can write the paper and get a good grade just fine."

"I know you can. That's fine Stace, just like, don't use my name or anything." When they got to the café, they sat down and waited for the waitress to come over.

"Good morning ladies, what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll take a Coke Zero please."

"Can I get a coffee? Thanks." When the lady left, Stacie asked Beca more questions.

"So, I'm going to ask you questions that the thesis paper said I had to ask if I interviewed someone, and they are horribly stupid and I don't want to ask them, but I want to ask you so that I can get your answer."

"That's fine. Shoot." Stacie sighed as she looked at her phone.

"Is there anything you can't eat? That's a dumb question, but go head."

"I can eat anything I want. Except a girl, I heard that's bad for my heart." Beca smirked and Stacie choked on the coffee she just got and had taken one sip of.

"Jesus Beca."

"Sorry. I'm just so sick of that question. I can literally eat anything I fucking want to if I deliver insulin for it. That's the dumbest thing to ask. Oh, that and 'can you eat candy?' What else you got?"

"How often do you have to see a specialist?"

"Specialist for what? I have like 12 of them." Beca smirked at Stacie as she shot her straw wrapper toward Stacie.

"12 of them?!" Stacie asked incredulously.

"Yep. I see an optometrist, an endo, a general physician, a neurologist, a podiatrist, and ENT, 2 gastroenterologists, a gynecologist, a psychologist, a dentist, and a nephrologist."

"Ok, wow. Um, how often do you see the endo then?"

"Every 3 months. I also have yearly blood draws to check cell count, lipids, and cholesterol, and shit. But since I was in the hospital I won't need to do the blood draw since they took at least 5 people's worth of my blood."

"How often do you check your sugar?"

"For me about every 2-3 hours or so, I think. 6-10 times a day."

"What are your ranges? What is low, what is good, what is high?"

"Low would be anything around and below 70. Good would be anywhere between 80 and like… 170. 200 to 250 is higher than I want, but not terrible, and above 250 is bad. Anything above 200 realistically is damaging my body, but I can't keep it there all the time. It's not possible."

"How low does it need to be before glucagon is necessary?"

"For me, it honestly has no range. At times, I've been fully functional at 16 , and I've brain dead at 60 other times. You just have to look closely. If I'm not responsive and conscious at 60, probably need the glucagon. If I'm awake and seemingly ok, usually juice and something substantial will work. Like granola bars or something."

"Last question. Can you describe living with Diabetes in one word? What kind of question is that?" The last question directed more at herself than Beca.

"Deprived." Beca said bitterly. And she meant it, in every sense of the word. Deprived of childhood. Deprived of her mother. Deprived of friends. Deprived of choices. Deprived of health. Stacie looked at her sadly, but didn't say anything as the waitress came back. Beca got a chocolate muffin, and Stacie got a dough nut.

"I think you should tell Chloe." Beca choked on her soda.

"Yeah sure. I will when you tell Aubrey." Beca said dryly, smirking when her comment turned Stacie red.

"That's not the same and you know it! Chloe is actually into you! You have a chance, I don't."

"I don't wanna argue with you Sta-"

"Shh!"

"What are-" Stacie quickly tilted her head, as if she was hiding from someone, then whispered to Beca.

"Chloe and Aubrey are here. They sat behind you." Beca's eyes went wide as she heard Chloe start a conversation.

"Bree, I just feel so bad for her! I can't believe everyone left her because she's sick."

"I know Chloe. But all we can do now is show her that not everyone leaves. Do… do you think she told Stacie?"

"I don't think so. Stacie kept asking me if I knew, so I doubt it."

"So, how is she?"

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?" During Aubrey's and Chloe's conversation, Beca leaned over and whispered to Stacie, worry and hurt washing over her features.

"Are they talking about me?" Chloe unknowingly answered Beca's question.

"Bree, I haven't talked to her since yesterday when I visited her. I told you what happened when she fell asleep! I don't know how to deal with that!" Stacie shot Beca a confused look, and Beca's face fell and blushed at the same time.

"What did you do?" Stacie mouthed to her.

"Fuck. Tell you later." Beca shrunk in her chair as she and Stacie continued eavesdropping, Beca shamefully, Stacie shamelessly. The waitress gave Stacie and Beca their food and took Aubrey and Chloe's orders before the latter two resumed their conversation.

"Enough about me, what's going on with you and your lady crush, Bree?" Both Stacie's and Beca's jaws dropped at learning that the one and only Aubrey Posen liked a girl. Beca smirked.

"I fucking told you so." She mouthed at Stacie who shook her head.

"It's not me." Stacie mouthed indignantly. Beca just rolled her eyes.

"Nothing is going on. And nothing is _going_ to go on. We've been over this Chloe, it's not gonna happen. I'm graduating, and she's not into me anyway."

"Why not? And she's totally into you! I've seen the way she looks at you during practice."

"Who says she's even into girls? And if she is, she could literally get anybody. Plus, we both know she's not the commitment type Chlo." Beca smirked at Stacie again and pointed at her.

"That's you." Stacie shook her head determinedly.

"Is not." She mouthed back.

"Aubrey, you know I love you, but you should just take your own advice." Chloe spoke with an irritated tone.

"And what is that?"

"Get your head out of your ass, it's not a hat! Just tell her!"

"Not happening." The conversation died for a moment before Aubrey spoke again, a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"I… I heard Jesse ask her out." Beca's head shot up, because Jesse had asked _her_ out. She made eye contact with Stacie then pointed at herself.

"Oh?"

"She said no."

" _Oh_." There was another pause before Chloe spoke.

"I heard some guy talking to Stacie after practice. He asked her why she wouldn't sleep with him." This time Stacie's head shot up as she thought about her conversation.

"What?!"

"She said that she hasn't had sex in 4 months. She said she was holding out for someone special."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"She said she was waiting for a special _girl_."

"And?"

"Now you have no reason not to tell her Bree! We both know Stacie likes you, just ask her out already!" Stacie broke out into a grin and before Beca could stop it, Stacie squealed. She outright _squealed_ , earning them the attention of everyone in the café, including their two captains who were behind Beca. Beca saw Aubrey's instinct to run kick in, and before Aubrey could get up and leave, Beca spun around and sat beside her, trapping her in the booth.

"Nuh uh Aubrey. Stacie, over here, _now_." Stacie got up and sat next to Chloe. Aubrey's face was buried in her hands. Chloe was the first to speak.

"So… how long have you guys been here?"

"The whole time." Stacie beamed at Chloe and at Aubrey who was hiding.

"Aubrey." Stacie tried, but Aubrey shook her head in her hands.

"Aubrey look at me!" Beca rolled her eyes as she forced Aubrey to look at Stacie.

"Ask her Aubrey." Beca said forcefully.

"Ask her what?"

"Ask her out you moron."

"Do I have to?"

"Wow Aubrey, way to make a girl feel wanted. Just fucking ask her before she thinks you don't want to." Aubrey sighed before facing Stacie again.

"Stacie-"

"Yes."

"Y-yes?"

"Yes."

"I told you so Bree! Beca, let's go. We should give them a minute."

"K." Beca got up and waited as Stacie let Chloe go. Beca fist bumped Stacie.

"Told you so Stace."

"Oh whatever B! It's your turn. We made a deal, remember?" Beca blushed as Stacie smirked at her. Chloe and Beca left. Usually by now Chloe would have grabbed Beca's hand or looped their arms together, but she hadn't. Something that was both noticed and missed by the brunette. She wanted to hold Chloe's hand, but wasn't sure how to make it happen nonchalantly.

"So Stacie likes Aubrey then?"

"Oh my god. All I've heard about for the last like 4 months is Aubrey this Aubrey that. I told her to just tell her, but she never listened to me. I was right, as usual." Beca smirked.

"Is what Aubrey said true?"

"Which time?"

"That Jesse asked you out."

"Oh. Uh, yes."

"And?" Beca shrugged.

"I said no." Beca could see that Chloe wanted to ask about what she said that convinced him, but she wouldn't let herself ask.

"Just ask me Chlo."

"What did you say that convinced him to stay friends?"

"I told him that there was someone I was waiting for."

"And that worked?"

"That among other things."

"Like what?"

"Well, he asked me if there was another guy, and I said no. And he asked me it like, 4 times! So I just told him that there was no guy because the person I'm waiting for is a girl. He asked me who, and he seemed to get that even if I was into dudes too, he couldn't compare to her." Beca shrugged again as they sat down on a bench.

"W-who is she?" Beca laughed at the question.

"Not saying."

"Oh come on! Do I know her?" Beca sighed and refused to make eye contact.

"Yes, you do."

"Is she a Bella?"

"Yes."

"Is she gay?"

"Nope." Beca popped the 'p' for emphasis. She wasn't lying, Chloe isn't _gay._ Beca remember a very proud 'I'm pansexual' from a game of truth or dare earlier that year.

"I'm sorry Becs."

"I never said she was straight." Beca muttered under her breath. As far as she knew, the only person who wasn't gay or straight was Chloe. If Chloe heard her, she didn't say anything. Beca decided that she was done with this topic.

"I, uh, probably should have told you this before, but uh, I wasn't exactly an undecided major. I had my major picked out since I was in high school." Chloe's eyes lit up at the news. Beca wasn't sure how she had managed it, but she actually had a few classes with Chloe. A few science classes. The hard ones. Beca sat in the back and had asked her teachers never say her name out loud in roll call because it's embarrassing to be absent so much, so the teachers just look for her instead of calling her out. But, 3 of her classes were science classes, and Chloe had all 3 of them. Beca could always see Chloe sitting in the front, taking notes vigorously while Beca just skated through her classes with almost no effort.

"Really?! What is it? And why didn't you tell me?"

"Medicine. Because you would have asked what I want to be and why."

"Well, what do you want to be?!"

"A pediatric endocrinologist. Because well, duh." Chloe smiled brightly at Beca before hugging her.

"I'm so proud of you! That's such a cool thing Becs!" Beca and Chloe broke apart when both of their phones went off. It was a text from Aubrey calling an emergency Bella meeting in the auditorium in 10 minutes. Beca quirked an eyebrow then looked at Chloe.

"What do you think that's about?" Chloe bit her lip.

"What? Chloe tell me."

"I can't tell you! Please, let's just go." Beca looked at Chloe for a minute before she gave into _that_ look. The pout that Chloe uses to make Beca do anything. Beca groaned.

"Fine. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4- Beca's Plan

Chapter 4- Helping Beca

Chloe and Beca made their way to the auditorium for the meeting. When they stepped in, everyone was already there, since it took them 15 to get there. Beca sat down while Chloe joined Aubrey in front of everyone. Beca was about to ask Amy if she knew what the hell this was for when Aubrey clapped her hands and started talking.

"Ok, so, I called you all here because we have a couple announcements to make, but also because I wanted to make sure everyone is on the same page about Beca's health. Does anyone have any questions for Beca?" Beca was not happy with what Aubrey had just done. Scratch that, she's fucking pissed. _This is why I didn't tell them. I didn't want to make it a big deal._ Beca stood up abruptly, knocking her chair over in the process, and stormed toward the door, but Chloe called after her.

"Beca? Where are you going?" Beca turned around, but continued walking backwards, it seemed that she had an air of don't come near me because Chloe stopped mid-step in Beca's direction, taking in her facial expression.

"Leaving." She left without another word, slamming the door for good measure. She stormed away from the building, cursing repeatedly. Apparently Beca was exuding an air of 'get-the-fuck-away,' because the people on the sidewalk parted for her to move by.

 _God damn it. This is why I don't tell people. Why do they have to make a big deal about it? I already talked to them once, how many fucking times do I have to go through it?!_ Beca continued walking, she didn't even stop when she felt the tears on her face, or when she heard Chloe call out from behind her. She just kept moving. _Why do I have to keep talking about it? Why is that_ always _what people want to talk about? Why is it never what I want, it's always what I have to do for the sickness. It always comes first. I'm just so fucking sick of this!_ Beca stopped in her tracks and looked up at the sky, willing the tears to stop cascading. She was able to hold it in for about 1 minute. Then she broke down. She sank to her knees, sobbing violently and loudly. _I just want to be healthy. Why can't I just be healthy?!_ Beca heard approaching footsteps, several pairs, so she scrambled to her feet and took off toward her dorm, her tears falling fast and with no end in sight. Hell, Beca had nothing in sight, she couldn't see past her tears. She heard several people call her name, and they started chasing her. She just ran faster, she needed to get away, she needed to be alone! But… Beca has to work three times as hard as a healthy person to run at even _close_ to the same speed.

If there was anything Beca was good at though, it was pushing herself too hard, so that's what she did. She made her legs move faster. All she could hear now was the blood rushing through her body, her own panting breaths. As she ran, she felt herself get slower, so she took a sharp turn. A couple of the Bellas who chasing her, namely Stacie and Aubrey, ran past where Beca had turned because they were right behind her and didn't expect the sharp turn. Beca pumped her legs faster, needing to get to her room.

She needed to do something, anything. Something she could do that would get her mind off of the Bellas and college for a little while. She wasn't sure if it would work, but she was prepared to do whatever it took to make it happen. Especially since this was something she wanted to do anyway. She got to her dorm and slammed the door closed and locked it. She went over to her computer and opened back up the pages she had found earlier that would make it happen. She scrolled through them, and found something she never thought she would be so lucky to stumble across. An address. In Atlanta. And a phone number. _Holy shit. I… I can do it. She… has a family? She has two kids?_ Beca started crying before she realized it. _Why would she have more kids? Was I really that bad?_ Beca was snapped from her thoughts by a soft, almost hesitant, knock at her door.

"Go away!" Beca choked out, her voice making it obvious she was crying.

"Becs? Please just let me in." Beca hung her head. She knew Chloe would wait in the hallway if she didn't answer the door; she's done it before. Sighing, Beca got out of her chair and made her way to the door.

"What do you want?" Beca's tears were still falling while she shouted through her door.

"I wanted to talk Becs. Please just… open the door."

"Talk about what?" Beca felt her hands start to shake, but she ignored it beyond any and all reasonable judgment.

"Becs, this isn't something I particularly want to shout from the hallway, and I know you're crying so let me in." Beca sighed once again before unlocking the door. Beca turned away from Chloe and went to her bag where she had left her meter. She knew what is was gonna be, but she checked anyway. Her hands were shaking so bad she almost dropped the meter.

"Chlo, juice."

"What?"

"Juice box!" That seemed to get it across that her sugar was low, and Chloe jumped to get the juice box. The number flashed onto the screen. 34.

Chloe handed Beca the juice box with the straw in it. Beca started drinking it while she sat down. Chloe sat next to her and ran her hand up and down Beca's arm. Beca did _not_ felt her skin break out into goose bumps from the contact, as well as her stomach that was _not_ filled with butterflies.

"You okay Becs?"

"34, I've been worse."

"34?! How are you even functioning?" Beca shrugged as she set the juice box down, if she had any more she would shoot her sugar sky high.

"Look, neither of us want to discuss how fucking stupid my body is right now. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. I see now that you aren't." Beca wiped at her still damp eyes once more.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You were crying when I got here. You know you can always talk to me Becs." Beca nodded her head. But… this wasn't something she wanted to talk about with anyone. She wasn't going to tell anyone what she planned on doing. Especially not her dad or Chloe. Chloe seemed to know that Beca was thinking, and waited for Beca to speak first.

"I'm so sick of talking about it." Beca's voice was a whisper, but she continued before Chloe could respond.

"I'm tired of everyone asking about it. Of bringing it up. And I already had to explain it 3 separate times this week, then Aubrey brought it up again and I just couldn't do it. I-I want people to see me, not the disease. But they never do." Beca managed to hold her tears back until Chloe spoke, her voice equally as quiet.

"I see you. I see a talented music making DJ with brunette hair, stormy blue eyes, a killer smirk, sarcasm for days, a beautiful smile, and Diabetes. It's just an aspect of you Becs. To see you, we have to see the disease, but it doesn't define you. It isn't you." Beca started crying again, and Chloe wrapped her arms around her. She cried for a few minutes before she calmed down, Chloe's hand running through her hair definitely helped. She sat up and wiped at her eyes, laughing at herself.

"Sorry. It's so stupid, I should be used to it by now, right?"

"No. It's not stupid. You're allowed to be frustrated Beca."

"Thanks. So what did Aubrey want to tell us today, before I, ya know, stormed out."

"Well… the first was that… I'm… not graduating…" Beca blinked a couple times.

"What?"

"I failed Russian Lit."

"So you're gonna be here… for another year?"

"Yeah, you're kinda stuck with me." Beca launched forward and hugged Chloe tight. Chloe was taken back, but returned the hug nonetheless. Beca released a sigh. _Thank god. At least I still get to have her in my life as a friend._ When Beca pulled back, Chloe smiled at her. Beca returned it before Chloe continued speaking.

"Ok, aside from that, we were going to announce the new captain of the Bellas." Beca quirked an eyebrow.

"That's you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but… I was asking for a co-captain. I can't do it alone."

"Oh. Who'd you ask?"

"Well, the person kinda left before I could ask so…"

"Wait, you're asking me?"

"Yeah. You're the most talented one out of all of us Becs. Don't tell Amy I said that."

"Are you serious? You want _me_ as your co-captain?"

"Well, actually, you're the captain, I'm the co-captain."

"What? Chlo, no. I'm not taking that spot from you."

"Well, too bad. We all voted anyway. You're captain, and I'm co-captain. Unless… you're still going to go to LA?"

"Oh, no. I'm… staying here for college. I thought you guys knew that? I'm getting my degree to be a general physician before I leave." Chloe's megawatt smile was on her face.

"Yay! So we're both gonna be here!"

"Ok weirdo, calm down." Beca smiled anyway as she shoved Chloe playfully.

"Can I ask you something?" Beca was shocked at how serious Chloe suddenly turned. _What could she possibly ask me?_

"Uh, I guess."

"You said that you like someone, right?" _Oh shit._

"Uh, yeah…" Beca ran a hand through her hair.

"And that she's a Bella."

"Yeah…"

"And that she's not gay, but she's not straight?" _Fuck me._

"Uhm… yeah…"

"Is she me?" _Well, now or never, right?_ Beca's eyes locked onto her knees as she pulled her legs into her chest. She nodded twice, then she heard an intake of breath.

"So… what you said… you meant that?" Beca's head snapped up. _What I said?_

"What did I say?"

"When I visited you in the hospital… right before you fell asleep… you uh…" Beca thought back to the hospital visit, trying to figure out what she said. Then it hit her. Like a ton of bricks. Her eyes widened almost comically.

"Oh fuck. Can we… can we like pretend I didn't say that? I'd really… can we?" Chloe looked at her sadly for a minute.

"Did you mean it?" Beca groaned as she smacked her head against her knees.

"Unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?" Chloe sounded hurt.

"Yeah, it's not really a great feeling, you know? Falling for your best friend… especially someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"Yeah, you know… you. Beautiful, super smart, talented, super nice. You practically scream 'out of my league' Chlo."

"I think that's for me to decide."

"Well _that's_ not a hard decision to make." Chloe suddenly pulled Beca's head off of her knees and forced eye contact.

"No. It's not. That's the easiest decision I've ever had to make." Beca's face remained as stoic as possible.

"It's the easiest decision because I've been thinking the same thing about you for a year."

"What?" Chloe leaned in until her lips were centimeters from Beca's.

"Will you go out with me Beca?" Instead of answering, Beca surged forward, kissing Chloe firmly. Beca could swear she felt herself melt into Chloe. Beca refuses to describe the kiss becauseshe refuses to be a cliché. (She felt the fireworks and shit, don't worry) When Chloe pulled back, she rested her forehead on Beca's.

"I'll take that as a yes, then?"

"I'd have to be stupid _and_ blind to say no Beale." Chloe pulled back fully to smile brightly at Beca.

"So… I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon?"

"I can't tomorrow. I have plans." Chloe frowned. Beca wasn't lying, she did have plans. She just wasn't going to tell anyone what those plans were. She's also not sure how long she would be gone, or what kind of mood she would be in afterward, so she didn't want to make any plans.

"Fine. Sunday then?"

"Sure. When do I need to have pants on by?" Chloe giggled before she answered.

"Noon. What you regularly wear should be fine."

"You mean flannel and jeans?" Beca smirked.

"Yep. That would be great."

"Ooookay. If you say so weirdo."

"I do say so." Beca glanced at her clock and sighed.

"You have class to get to don't you?" Chloe pouted.

"But I don't wanna go! I would much rather stay here with you." Chloe slinked over to Beca and straddled her hips. Beca's breath caught in her throat, but Chloe really did need to go to class. It took all of Beca's will power to do this. She leaned up and ghosted her lips over Chloe's as her hands moved slowly up Chloe's thighs to her stomach.

"Oh, would you?"

"Yeah. Especially since I can do this now." Chloe kissed Beca again. Beca let her for few moments before her hands rested on Chloe's sides, under her shirt. Beca flexed her fingers and began relentlessly tickling Chloe.

"Bec, Bec, stop!"

"Only if you go to class!" Chloe flailed off of Beca and fell onto the floor on her ass.

"You okay?" Beca managed to keep herself from laughing by biting her lip. Chloe rubbed her butt as she stood up.

"Yeah I'm good. Ok, I'll see you Sunday then?"

"Yep." Chloe nodded with a smile as she turned to leave. Before she reached the door, Beca called out.

"Chlo wait!" She spun around just in time for Beca to kiss her.

"Bye." Chloe beamed at her.

"Bye Becs." With that Chloe left. Beca waited a few minutes before she went back to her laptop. She spent the remainder of the night mixing.

When Beca got up to the sound of her alarm, she slapped it hard before sitting up. She rubbed at her eyes as she stood up. She got dressed slowly before she opened her laptop. She got the address from the website she was on yesterday and plugged it into her phone. She grabbed her keys and was out the door, totally unprepared for the day ahead of her.


	5. Chapter 5- Meeting Rachel

Chapter 5- Meeting Rachel

The entire ride, Beca drove the speed limit as she followed the GPS's directions. When she arrived at the house 20 minutes later, she could feel her hands shaking, from her nerves not her sugar. As she stepped out of the car, a little blonde girl came running up to Beca and grabbed her pant leg. Beca knelt down to be face level with the blonde little girl.

"Hi. I'm Beca. Who are you?"

"I'm Gabby! You have really pretty hair."

"Thanks. How old are you Gabby?"

"I'm 6. How old are you?"

"I'm 19. Is your mommy home?"

"Which one?" Before Beca could ask for clarification, a voice came from the other side of her car.

"Gabby sweetie, who are you talking to?" A blonde woman stepped around the car, and Gabby ran to her.

"That's Beca! She wanted to see you!" Beca straightened herself out and shoved her hands into her pockets.

"Gabby go inside, okay?" Gabby ran inside before the woman turned to face Beca.

"Hi, I'm Diane, how can I help you?" Beca stuck her hand out for the woman to shake.

"I'm Beca. I'm sorry, I'm uh, here to see Rachel?" The woman looked shocked for a second, but recovered quickly.

"She didn't tell me she was expecting someone, come on in."

"Oh, she's not expecting me, this is uh, really awkward. I'd prefer to talk to her if I can please." Diane led Beca inside where she saw a little brown haired kid with Gabby. The little girl reminded her of herself so much her breath caught in her throat.

"Can I get you something to drink Beca?"

"Oh, uh, no thank you."

"Are you sure? Water? Soda?"

"No, thank you, I'm uh, Diabetic."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know how difficult that is. My older brother has Type 1." Beca nodded her understanding as she followed the woman into what she assumed was the living room. Beca sat in the offered chair and fiddled with the hem of her flannel shirt. The two kids came up to her when Diane left in search of Rachel.

"Hey Gabby, who is this?"

"This is Amanda, my older sister."

"Hi Amanda. I'm Beca."

"Hi."

"Do you guys want to do something while we wait for your mom to come back?"

"Like what?" Amanda asked.

"What kind of music do you guys like? Give me a song."

"Do You Wanna Build a Snowman!" they both exclaimed. Beca silently thanked Chloe for singing all the songs so Beca knew the words. Beca started the song by knocking on the coffee table in front of her.

" _ **Do you wanna build a snowman?**_

 _ **Come on let's go and play**_

 _ **I never see you anymore**_

 _ **Come out the door**_

 _ **It's like you've gone away**_

 _ **We used to be best buddies**_

 _ **But now we're not**_

 _ **I wish you would tell me why**_

 _ **Do you wanna build a snowman?**_

 _ **It doesn't have to be a snowman"**_

Beca let the little girls take Elsa's lines.

"Go away Anna!"

" _ **Okay Bye."**_ Beca knocked on the table with the girls. *Knock knock knock knock knock*

" _ **Do you wanna build a snowman?**_

 _ **Or ride our bikes around the halls?**_

 _ **I think some company is overdue**_

 _ **I've started talking to the pictures on the walls.**_

 _ **It gets a little lonely**_

 _ **All the empty rooms**_

 _ **Just watching the hours tick by"**_

"Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock!" Beca stopped when she made eye contact with the two women who were standing in the doorway watching.

"Sorry kiddos. I gotta talk to your mom now."

"Nooooo." They whined. Diane came over and shooed her kids into the kitchen as Rachel sat down across from Beca. Rachel looked at Beca for a moment before she spoke.

"I… I never thought you'd actually come."

"What?"

"You… you know who I am, right?" Beca made tight fists on her knees.

"Yes. That's why I came here."

"I'm glad your father told you." Beca's eyes flashed angry for a minute.

"He… he knew you were here?"

"I called him about a week ago. I… saw you. And your group win that competition. I… I wanted to try to see you. So I called you dad and asked him to give you my contact information if you ever wanted to see me. I wouldn't have blamed you for not coming."

"He never told me that. Probably because I was sick last week."

"Are you okay?" Beca scoffed.

"No. I'm not. But, you know that, don't you?" Beca could see the regret in Rachel's eyes.

"That's why you left me, wasn't it?"

"What? No. Why would you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you left your husband and daughter right after I was diagnosed and told dad that was why?!" Beca kept her voice lowered, the kids didn't need to hear this, and she wasn't sure how much Diane knew, or who Diane even was. Diana came back in then and sat next to Rachel.

"Rebecca-"

"Beca." She spat angrily.

"Beca. I… I'm gay."

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"That's why I left." Diane looked between the two carefully.

"You're… you're _fucking_ kidding right?"

"I didn't handle it properly at the time. If I could take it back I would. A thousand times over. And I'm willing to do anything and everything to make it right between us. I… I never stopped thinking about you Beca. And when I saw you on TV, all grown up and in college and with friends… I ached to be part of your life." Beca couldn't stop her tears from falling.

"I just… I don't understand how you could have done that to me. To dad. All I've ever wanted was to have you come home. I've been waiting 19 years for you to come back. To tell me that you wanted me. That you loved me. I have lived my life with no mother. Believing that you never wanted me. I have been wondering for 19 years what I did to make you not want me. Why you didn't love me. And you're going to tell me I lived through that, not because you didn't love me, but because you didn't love _men_?" Beca didn't wait for an answer, she just kept talking.

"That's not even what hurts the most though. What hurts the most is that… you didn't want the kid you had with dad, me, but you wanted these kids. You couldn't be a mother for me, but you're a mother for someone else. _That_ is what hurts the most. And you know what? You can blame it on whatever you want. But the real reason you left, is because you're a coward Rachel. You're a coward, and I will not follow in your foot steps." Rachel's face fell when Beca referred to her by name.

"Did you _really_ think I would be better off with no mother than 2 moms and dad?"

"No. God, I- I was just too scared to deal with it. I didn't know how to tell your father that I loved him, but I wasn't _in_ love with him. I never was. And it killed me inside to leave you Beca. It really, really did."

"You know she looks exactly like me. Amanda. She looks so much like me it's scary." Rachel smiled at Beca.

"I know. Every single time I look at her I see you. I picture what you were like as a kid, what your interests were, what kind of kid you were. Your father did well. You're an amazing young woman Beca."

"He's pretty great yeah." Diane had left while Beca was ranting and had just come back, sitting next to Beca as she placed a scrap book in her lap.

"It's great to finally meet you Beca. Your mother talks about you all the time. We have this game we play where we come up with all the possibilities for what you would be like." Beca took the scrap book she was handed, but before she opened it she looked at Diane and spoke, her tone slightly playful. She was hurt, yeah, she was upset, yeah, but… being upset wouldn't help to fix anything, and if she got angry her sugar would be messed up for the rest of the day.

"So, you guys are married then? And had those two midgets?" Diane smiled.

"Yes." Beca looked at Rachel this time.

"And… you're happy?" Rachel seemed shocked by the question.

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love my wife and Gabby and Amanda like there is no tomorrow. But… I'll never be completely happy until I fix what I did to you and your father." Beca nodded then opened the scrapbook. The first page had her name on it in large font. She quirked an eyebrow but flipped through it. It was just pictures of her before she turned 2, and around when she was 2. The pictures of her and her mother. Beca closed the book.

"You never forgot about me…" Beca said it more to herself than the women in the room, but Rachel got up and knelt in front of Beca.

"No, not for a single day. I think about you everyday. And I will do whatever it takes for you to let me be part of your life. I want to be part of your life, if you'll let me Beca. And I want you to be part of mine. And Diane's, and Amanda's, and Gabby's. I want you to be part of the family. I'll do whatever it takes, however long it takes, for you to let me prove that to you." Beca didn't need the time to think about it. It's all she's ever wanted, but she did need a moment to steel her nerves so she didn't cry again.

"I think that can be arranged… mom." That was all it took for Rachel to wrap her arms around Beca and they both started crying. When they both stopped crying, Beca started laughing.

"I think I've cried more today than I have in the last year."

"Would you like to stay for today Beca? I'd like to get to know you, and I think your sisters would too."

"Sisters?" Rachel smiled.

"I told you I want you to become part of the family Beca. They're your sisters." Beca smiled as she nodded.

"Hell yeah." Rachel stood and lead her to the kitchen where Diane and the kids were.

"Gabby, Amanda, can you come here for a minute?" Gabby and Amanda ran over to Rachel and Beca.

"You both met Beca, right?"

"Yeah, she sings better than Elsa!"

"I know she does! But… I have to tell you something important about Beca, okay?" Both girls nodded.

"You know how mommy and mama had you two?" They nodded again.

"Well, mommy had another kid before she was with mama. That kid is Beca. She is your half sister." Both girls gaped at Beca for a moment before the both walked over to her. Beca knelt down to look at them.

"So, mommy is your mommy too?" Beca looked at Rachel, who was looking at Beca hopefully.

"Yes, she is."

"But, mama isn't your mama?" Amanda was doing all the talking, seeing as she was older, Beca guessed about 8 or so since Gabby's 6.

"No. She's not."

"And you're our sister?"

"Yep." Both girls smiled before the wrapped their arms around Beca's neck. Beca wrapped her arms around both girls.

"Beca, we were just about to make pizza. What kind of pizza do you like?" Diane asked.

"Pepperoni thanks." Beca stood up and both of the girls grabbed one of her hands and dragged her to the other room. Beca spent the entire afternoon learning about her mother, Diane, and her two new sisters. When the girls went outside to play, Rachel started asking Beca questions.

"So, Beca, what do you want to do for a living?"

"Well, my dream is to be a music producer. But if that doesn't work I'll be a pediatric endocrinologist."

"Well, that's… amazing Beca. That is a really difficult job, the endocrinologist, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah. I haven't had much difficulty with my classes yet though."

"What was your graduating GPA in high school?"

"Uh, 3.8. I was valedictorian."

"Oh my god! I'm so proud of you." Beca could actually feel the pride rolling off of her mother in waves.

"Thanks."

"So, any boys in your life?" Rachel wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, uh, no. Seems I did follow in your foot steps on that one."

"Ok, any girls in your life?" Beca blushed as her phone rang. She looked at it.

"Yes, actually. That's her now." Beca stood up and moved to the other room to answer her phone call.

"Hey Chlo."

" _Becs, hey! I was wondering if you were free tonight?"_

"Uh, I'm not sure. Why, what's up?"

" _Nothing really, I just wanted to hang out with you."_

"Sorry. I'm still running errands." Beca smiled at the thought of Chloe just wanting to spend time with her.

" _Aw. Okay then. Text me and let me know when you get home safe, yeah?"_ Beca could hear the disappointment in Chloe's voice.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

" _Yeah, totes! It's gonna be the best date ever!"_

"I'm sure it will be. I'll text you later."

" _Okay. Bye Becs!"_

"Bye Chlo."

Beca hung up and shoved her phone back into her pocket just as four arms wrapped around her legs.

"Well, hello munchkins."

"Beca, Beca! Will you stay for dinner please?" Gabby asked. Even Beca couldn't say no to either of the girls' puppy dog eyes. They reminded her of Chloe, although Gabby's eyes weren't nearly as blue, and Amanda's were brown.

"Hmm. I don't know. I mean, there are these two little girls that I know who would have to promise me that I don't have to sing anymore Disney songs if I stayed." Beca said in a fake serious voice as she bent down to eye level of the two girls who were pouting. When she finished her sentence, both Gabby and Amanda jumped into Beca, knocking all of them over in the process. Beca put one arm around each of the girls and maneuvered them into a sitting position. Beca went to stand up, but Gabby wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and clung to her back like a koala. Beca grabbed Gabby's legs to support her weight.

"No fair! I want Beca to carry me too!" Beca bit her lip, trying to figure out how to do it.

"Hey, Gab, wrap your legs around me tight, okay? And hold on." Beca released her hold on Gabby's legs and made sure she wouldn't fall off. She opened her arms for Amanda.

"Stop wiggling. I don't want to fall on my face." Amanda stepped into Beca's arms, and Beca hoisted her up, so she had Amanda wrapped around her from the front and Gabby wrapped around her from the back.

Beca brought both girls into the kitchen just in time for dinner, earning amused smiles from both Rachel and Diane as she entered with both girls on her body. She sat down, sandwiched between the two girls, and checked her sugar. She smirked as the number 134 came up on the screen. Beca ate dinner with them, and for the first time, she realized that _this_ was what she had wanted for her entire life. Family. Like, a full proper family. She loved her dad, but he was working a lot when she was a kid, and she was sick, so it was rare for them to have time together when neither of them were busy or sick. After dinner, she delivered her insulin and got stopped by Diane when she went to do this dishes.

"I'll do it sweetie. You've done more than enough today." Beca quirked an eyebrow.

"I didn't do anything though."

"You've done more than you think. You gave your mother a chance. And I've never seen those girls so happy. Welcome to the family Beca." Diane opened her arms for Beca, who hugged the woman. She found that she didn't _hate_ hugging these people. Especially because Diane and Rachel weren't much taller than her. Somehow their hugs reminded her of Chloe's hugs, but Chloe's were definitely better.

"Thank you Diane." They were interrupted by two pairs of stampeding footsteps, and Amanda chanting.

"Beca, Beca, Beca, Beca!" Beca rolled her eyes good naturedly before she crouched down.

"What?" Amanda grew sheepish, and Gabby asked the question for her.

"Will you put us to bed tonight?" Beca glanced at Rachel, who had followed the girls into the kitchen. Rachel smiled lovingly and nodded as she mouthed 'if you want to.'

"Sure munchkins. What time is bed time?"

"9." Beca checked her phone, noting that it was about 7.

"Ok. What do you wanna do until then?" Amanda stepped forward and whispered her answer into Beca's ear.

"Sure. Go ahead to your guys' room, I'll be there in a minute." The two girls scurried off, and Beca stood up. Beca faced Rachel when she spoke.

"Beca, I want to thank you. Really. It means a lot that you are willing to give me the chance you have. I promise you, I'm here to stay as long as you'll have me." Beca looked at Rachel for a moment.

"You know, I… I really wanted to hate you. I always thought that if I met you, I would tell you off. Yell at you or something. But I just can't. I… this is all I've ever wanted…aside from being healthy but you know. I got this today for the first time." Beca gestured to the house around her.

"This whole, family thing. I never had it. It was just me and dad. It was a really rare thing if he wasn't working, and I wasn't sick. I think… it'll take us time. Before I can like fully trust you, you know? But… if you're willing to try, then so am I." Beca bit her lip when she finished. She looked up to see both Diane and Rachel with tears in their eyes. Rachel opened her arms, and Beca walked into them.

"I love you so much Beca. There was never a day in your life that I didn't love you. You'll never understand what this chance means to me."

"You're gonna make me cry, mom." Rachel's grip on Beca tightened when she called her 'mom.' When Beca stepped back, she moved over and gave Diane a hug too.

"You're not so bad either Diane. I think I can deal with you." Diane laughed as she hugged Beca.

"You're not too shabby yourself Beca." Beca excused herself to go to the girls' room and play. When she got in there, they were both already hard at work trying to make their blanket fort. Unfortunately for all of them, Beca is short, and Gabby and Amanda are kids. Beca tied the tops of the sheets to various items in the room that would be secure, and they all stood back to admire their handy work. They had managed to get the mattresses on the ground in the middle of the fort for Gabby and Amanda to sleep in. Beca pulled her phone out.

"Alright munchkins, it's bed time." Gabby and Amanda both changed into their pajamas and jumped onto their mattress pile inside the fort.

"Beca?"

"Yeah A?"

"Will you sing something for us?"

"Yay! Beca's singing!" Beca grumbled good naturedly as she crawled into the fort and laid down on the mattresses, both girls immediately curling into either of her sides. She held onto them as she started singing softly to lull them to sleep. She sang the first song that came to her head, it reminded her of Chloe.

" _ **You look so beautiful in this light**_

 _ **Your silhouette over me**_

 _ **The way it brings out the blue in your eyes**_

 _ **Is the Tenerife Sea**_

 _ **And all of the voices surrounding us here**_

 _ **They just fade out when you take a breath**_

 _ **Just say the world, and I will disappear**_

 _ **Into the wilderness**_

 _ **Should this be the last thing I see**_

 _ **I want you to know it's enough for me**_

' _ **Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need**_

 _ **I'm so in love, so in love**_

 _ **So in love, so in love"**_

Beca's voice got quieter and quieter as the two girls' breathing slowed down until both of them were asleep. Beca carefully removed herself from in between the two girls and made her way to the living room. She gathered her things to go home. Diane and Rachel walked her to her car.

"It was wonderful to meet you Beca."

"You too Diane. Uh, m-mom."

"I've said it plenty of times, but I really am glad you gave me this chance Beca."

"Yeah, me too. I'll uh, call you. Maybe I could stop by during the week or the weekend or something." Rachel and Diane both smiled brightly at Beca.

"That would be great. Text me when you get home safe okay?"

"I will. Bye."

"Bye sweetie." Beca got in her car and drove. When she got to her dorm, she closed and locked the door. She walked to the center of the room, failing to notice the person perched on her bed. She held a blank expression as she placed her things gingerly on the table. She turned around to change when she noticed the person on her bed holding a book. Beca jumped about 5 feet in the air when she turned around.

"Jesus Christ Chlo!" Chloe dropped her book and smiled at Beca sheepishly.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Well, you did. What are you doing here anyway? It's like… 9:30."

"I know, I just… wanted to see you. That's all." Chloe smiled, and it just made Beca's resolve to send her home crumble. Beca smirked at Chloe as she moved to her closet to grab some shorts and a clean tank top. She changed quickly. Beca noticed Chloe was still in her jeans and t-shirt and bit her lip. She sat next to Chloe on the bed and fiddled with her shirt.

"Will you stay tonight?" Beca sounded vulnerable, and she hated it. But she really needed a hug. From Chloe specifically. Chloe's hugs had a way of making her feel safe, and she really needed that after today.

"'Course. You ok?" Chloe turned to face Beca.

"Yeah… I… just had a really uh, stressful day." Beca got up while she was talking and moved to her closet again. She grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that should fit Chloe. Beca handed them to Chloe.

"You wanna talk about it?" Chloe stood up and started changing. Beca's face grew red as she caught sight of Chloe's back before she could turn around.

"Uh, not really. Just learned a lot. Stressful probably wasn't the right word. It was just… I don't know. Eventful? I'm just tired." Beca shrugged, and turned back around as she felt Chloe sit down next to her. Chloe didn't say anything as she laid down and pulled Beca down with her. Chloe draped her arm around Beca's stomach and rested her head on her shoulder. Beca wrapped and arm around Chloe and sighed contentedly.

"Thanks Chlo."

"No problem. Get some rest." Chloe kissed Beca's jaw once before she settled down. Beca stayed awake, her fingers running through Chloe's hair. She felt Chloe fall asleep, and she got out of bed quietly with her phone. She stepped into the hall and dialed a familiar number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey dad. Can we talk for a minute?"

" _Sure. What's up?"_

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brent sighed.

" _Beca, you were sick. I wanted you to get better before we talked about it."_

"She called you didn't she. About today."

 _"Yes. She did. And just so you know, I harbor no ill feelings for your mother other than the fact that she left you. She and I are on civil terms, so if you want to get to know her or spend time with her, I am fully supportive."_

"Really?"

 _"Yes Beca. I encourage this. Your mother is willing to make the effort, and I'm glad you are giving her a chance. I'm happy for you, and for her. And for me. Because I know that my daughter gets the mother she deserves to have now."_

"Thanks dad. I'm… really glad I went today. It was… it was great."

"I'm glad Bec." Beca spent half an hour on the phone with her dad telling him about the day she had with her new family members. Beca and Brent were both happy with the forming relationship between Beca and her mother, as well as her new sisters and Diane. Beca slipped back into her dorm and into the bed. Chloe's arms wrapped back around her.

"Where'd you go? I was cold." Chloe asked sleepily.

"Sorry. Had to call my dad. Go back to bed weirdo."

"K." Chloe slipped back into sleep, Beca following soon after with a grin plastered on her face.


	6. Chapter 6- First Date and Babysitter Bec

Chapter 6- First Date and Babysitter Beca

Beca woke up and stretched, only to notice that she was alone. Sitting up, Beca found a not on the pillow where Chloe should have been. She picked it up, and smiled at the cute handwriting in bright pink highlighter.

" _Morning Becs! I had to leave so I could get ready for out date. ;) See you at 12, make sure you're ready!_

 _-xoxo Chlo"_

Beca smiled placidly. She still couldn't believe she got a date with _Chloe Beale_. Beca looked at the time and almost had a heat attack. 11:15. She jumped out of bed as fast as she could and ran downstairs to take a shower. She showered as fast as possible and ran back upstairs. She debated her outfit for 10 minutes while she toweled her hair. She finally decided on jeans, black tank top, purple and black flannel and ankle boots with her usual makeup. She was finishing up her eyeliner when there was a knock at the door.

"Be right there!" Beca finished her wing and straightened her shirt. She put her phone and wallet in her pockets and stood in front of the door. She wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans, trying to steady the shaking. Then her eyes widened, and she bolted from the door to her desk. She checked her sugar and flashed to her fridge as soon as the number popped up.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck." Beca grabbed the Gatorade she keeps in her fridge as Chloe stuck her head in the door.

"Becs? You okay?" Beca took another sip of the Gatorade, and shook her head. She wiped her mouth before she answered.

"I slept in really late. My sugar dropped, I'll be good in a minute." Beca finished the mini-Gatorade off and tossed it into the trash can. She grabbed her kit and put it in her back pocket, her wallet and phone in the other one, and her keys were hanging on a lanyard from her belt loop.

"K, I'm good now." Beca followed Chloe out of her dorm and to her car. Chloe started driving, and Beca had no idea where they were going.

"Chlo? Where the hell are we going?" Chloe smiled and shook her head.

"It's a surprise Becs." Beca huffed and Chloe took her hand and intertwined their fingers over the center console. Beca was staring out the window, trying to hide the stupid blush that was now glued to her face. When they parked, Beca could feel her eyes growing wide. Beca looked over at Chloe, who was smiling innocently.

"Chloe?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we doing here?"

"We are having a date, what else would we be doing?"

"Yes, I know that, but why _here_?"

"Because, I know you love bowling." Beca's jaw dropped. _No one_ knows that she likes bowling. She's never told anyone that.

"What _the hell_ are you talking about?" Chloe got out of the car and came to Beca's side, opening her door and grabbing her arms.

"Come on spoil sport. You told me you love bowling!"

"When the hell did I say that?" Beca got out of the car, and much to her liking Chloe didn't drop her hand, she just swung their hands between them while they walked toward the building.

"Before the ICCA's, you took care of me while I was drunk, and you mentioned it." Beca stopped dead in her tracks. She had said some things that night to a drunk Chloe that she thought wouldn't be remembered.

"Uh, did… I say anything else that night that you remember?" Chloe pulled on her hand so she started walking again.

"Hmm. Maybe." Chloe winked. _Shit._ Beca shook her head as she followed Chloe into the bowling alley and up to the counter. Chloe paid for their shoes, only after Beca fought her on it. The discussion ended with Chloe saying something about chivalry since she asked Beca out. Beca had a blast bowling with Chloe, especially since every time she got a strike Chloe kissed her. After they bowled, Beca crushed Chloe, they went out to lunch. Beca dealt with her sugar and paid for lunch.

"It's only fair since you paid for the bowling," was the final statement of that argument. After the date, Chloe rushed home to write some paper that was due tomorrow. Beca sighed as she entered her dorm. Turns out, Chloe was right. It was the best date Beca could have imagined. She was broken from her reverie when her phone started ringing. She smiled as she answered the phone.

"Beca Mitchell."

" _Beca, hi! Are you busy tomorrow?"_

"I have a couple morning classes, and I have Bellas practice in the afternoon. What's up Diane?"

" _I'm supposed to pick the girls up from school tomorrow, but my boss just called and told me I have to fill in for someone who called out. Do you think you could pick them up tomorrow from school and watch them for a couple hours?"_ Beca scratched her head.

"Uh, what time do they get out?"

" _2:30. And I won't get off until 5. Neither will Rachel unfortunately."_ Beca bit her lip. Bellas rehearsal is from 2-4. Fuck it, the season is already over.

"Yeah, I can take them for a few hours. Where do they go to school?"

" _Oh thank you so much Beca! They go to Barden Elementary, I'll text you the address."_

"Sure thing. Anything I need to know? No allergies or anything? I'm not in the mood to try to hide a body." Diane laughed.

" _No, no allergies or anything you need to worry about. Just don't let them eat to much crap, you know? I trust you to take care of them. And thanks again for doing this. I don't know what I would have done otherwise."_

"No problem Diane. I got this. Maybe." Diane laughed again.

" _Alright, Rachel will probably pick them up wherever. She'll call you when she gets off work."_

"Alright. Later." Beca hung up and thought about how to handle this. What she would tell the Bellas, and what she would do with the girls. She shrugged and figured she would ask them, and worse case scenario they would come back to her dorm for a few hours. Beca cleaned her dorm up a little, just in case. After she cleaned, she grabbed her keys and made her way to the store. She bought a couple board games and some snacks, and some stuff to make herself dinner for tonight. She went home and used her tiny kitchen to make some chicken for dinner. Beca turned in early. She has morning classes, she has to watch two very excitable kids tomorrow, and she has to lie. To Chloe. She's not ready to tell Chloe about her mom, let alone that she is watching two kids who happen to be her sisters now. Pushing the thought from her head, Beca went to sleep. She would deal with it when the time comes.

Beca woke up to the familiar sound of her alarm. She groaned and turned off her alarm. She stretched as she stood up. She checked her sugar and cursed. 315. That means breakfast after class rather than before. Beca delivered 4 units and changed her clothes. She managed to get through her classes, she only fell asleep in 2 of the 3 classes, and after lunch, it was almost time to go get the girls. Beca fired off a quick text to Chloe saying that she was going to miss practice because of her sugar, but that she was fine and not to worry. She decided she would go early, she would rather be early than late, and drove to the elementary school Diane told her they went to. She was leaning against the gate, when some rather unhappy looking woman came up to her.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

"Who me?" Beca asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes you. You are not a savory looking character." Beca laughed.

"I'm sorry, what year is this? The last time I checked, you weren't supposed to be this judgmental, it's 2015. I'm here to get my sisters, so back off lady."

"Who exactly are your sisters?" Beca sighed.

"Gabby and Amanda Fine."

"I didn't know Rachel and Diana had another daughter. Especially one so… abrasive." Beca just smiled at the woman as the bell rang. Beca shoved her hands into her pockets while little kids started streaming out of the doors. Beca quickly spotted her two sisters who were holding hands.

"Gab! A!" Both girls' heads snapped up to Beca, and they both smiled brightly as they took off running at Beca. Beca bent down with her arms open as the two girls catapulted themselves into Beca.

"Beca!"

"Hey munchkins, how was school?"

"Good. I learned how to write!" Amanda exclaimed.

"And I learned colors!"

"Oh, fun!" Beca stood up and stuck her hands out, one for each girl. They both took one, then pulled Beca in the direction of the school.

"Ok, where are we going?"

"You need to meet our teachers!" Beca was pulled to a middle aged woman with black hair that fell around her shoulders.

"Mrs. Morrison, Mrs. Morrison!" The woman turned around.

"Hello Gabby, how can I help you?"

"This is my sister Beca!"

"Hello Beca, I'm Mrs. Morrison, Gabby's teacher."

"Nice to meet you."

"I didn't know Rachel and Diana had another daughter."

"Oh, uh, Rachel had me before she was with Diane. So, technically I'm their half sister."

"Well, I'm glad to see that you are a part of their lives regardless. Have a good afternoon girls." Beca was then pulled by Amanda to another middle aged woman, this one with hair that looked distinctly like Chloe's.

"Mrs. Beale, Mrs. Beale!" _Ah shit._ The woman in question turned around and greeted the three with a radiant smile.

"Hi Amanda, who is this?"

"This is my sister Beca, the one I told you about!"

"Pleasure to meet you Beca. I was unaware that Rachel and Diane had another child."

"Apparently no one was. Rachel had me before she was with Diane."

"Well, I'm glad you and your sisters get along. They really love you."

"Yeah, me too." The woman looked at Beca for a moment.

"Do I know you from somewhere Beca? You look fairly familiar to me." Beca gulped.

"You might have seen a picture of me. I go to school with Chloe." Chloe's mom's jaw dropped.

"That's it! You're the one who made Bree loosen her reigns!" Beca laughed with Chloe's mom.

"Please, feel free to call me Katherine."

"Well, it was really nice to meet you Katherine, but… could you please not tell Chloe about us meeting? I haven't exactly told her about this part of my family yet." Katherine nodded her understanding.

"Sure thing sweetie. I'll probably be seeing you again soon, have a nice afternoon girls!" With that, Beca took the girls to her car. She got them both settled in the back, and turned to look at them.

"Alright, we have some options. We can… go back to my dorm and play some games, or we can go get ice cream first. What do you think?"

"Ice cream!" They both shouted at her. Beca chuckled and started driving to the ice cream place down the road. When they got there, Beca took each of there hands again and they went inside.

"Ok, what flavor do you guys want?"

"I wanna see!"

"Me too!" Beca sighed, then smiled sympathetically at the kid working there. Beca hoisted Gabby onto her left hip, then Amanda onto her right hip.

"Ok, pick fast I'm too small for this shit." Beca wheezed out. Both girls looked over all the ice cream flavors, and Beca gave out within about 3 minutes.

"Okay, what flavor do you want?"

"Strawberry!"

"Mint Chocolate Chip!" Beca looked at the kid who worked there.

"Ok, a cone with a scoop of strawberry, a cone with a scoop of mint chocolate chip, and a cup with 1 scoop of chocolate, and one of banana." The kid smiled politely as she scooped each of them out.

"Ok, Gab got the strawberry, here you go, A you got chocolate mint chip, here, and I got this one." Beca handed the girls their ice cream with napkins.

"Both of you go sit at that table. I'll be there in a minute." The girls scurried to the table Beca had pointed at and sat together. Beca paid and joined them at the table with the ice cream. Beca delivered 4 units for the ice cream, that cone would have messed her up, as she sat down. They were eating ice cream when Amanda asked Beca a question.

"Beca?"

"Hmm?"

"What does Mrs. Beale's daughter look like?" Beca took out her phone and showed them a picture of Chloe.

"This is Mrs. Beale's daughter, Chloe."

"Wow. She's so pretty." Gabby said, causing Beca to laugh.

"Yeah, she really is, isn't she?" When they finished eating, Beca took them to her dorm. She parked the car, and looked around to see just how many students she would pass, but decided whatever.

"Ok, both of you get your butts over here." The girls giggled as they stepped up to Beca. She stuck her hands out, but was denied by firm head shakes from both girls. Beca put her hands on her hips. Gabby was first. She stuck her hands up in the universal signal for 'carry me,' then Amanda did the same. Beca sighed as she crouched down.

"Gabby, get on my back. Wrap your arms around my neck and try to hold on, okay?" The girl did as asked, and Beca stood slowly, making sure she didn't fall if Beca didn't hold on. Then she picked Amanda up in her arms.

"Ok, hold on tight, I don't want anyone falling. It would be a pain in the butt." Both girls giggled as Beca started walking through the dorm building. Beca got a bunch of weird looks from some of the kids from her dorm, but it wasn't anyone she knew. Well, at least not the people she _saw_. What she didn't see, was the leggy brunette who took a video of her interacting with the kids. When she reached the elevator, Beca had Amanda hit the button for the third floor. She got to the door, and faced the problem of getting her keys.

"Gab? In one of my back pockets there is a key, can you find it?"

"I can do it!" Beca chuckled as Gabby dug in her pockets.

"Got it!"

"Amanda, take the key. Use the yellow one and put it in the hole there." Amanda did what Beca said, her tongue poking out of her mouth in the most adorable way. _Not_ that Beca even thought of the word adorable.

"Got it. Now what?"

"Turn it to the left until it clicks." Amanda turned the key until the door clicked.

"Now pull the key out. And open the door." Amanda took the key out and turned the handle to open the door. She bounced in Beca's arms when the door opened.

"I did it! Beca I did it!"

"You sure did A. You sure did." Beca walked into her dorm and dropped the girls onto her bed. She closed and locked her door. The two girls were bouncing on her bed.

"Alright you two, what do you want to do?" Beca spent the entire afternoon playing games with her sisters. She didn't stop until her phone rang.

"Hello?"

" _Beca? Hey! Thanks so much for watching the girls this afternoon."_

"Yeah, no problem."

" _Do you want to meet me and Diane somewhere for dinner? Or would you rather me just get the girls out of your hair?"_

"Uh, dinner would be cool, yeah. Where do you wanna go, we'll meet you there." Rachel told Beca the restaurant they could eat at, and Beca agreed to it.

" _Thanks again for doing this Beca."_

"Yeah, it's fine. I don't mind them so much."

" _It's a wonderful feeling that all 3 of my girls get along."_ Beca felt her heart swell at being called one of Rachel's girls.

"Alright, we'll go ahead and get on he road then. We'll see you soon." Beca hung up and grabbed her shoes.

"Alright weirdos, where the hell did you put your shoes? We're going to meet your moms for dinner." The girls stopped whatever weird tug of war they were having over a shirt of Beca's and looked at her.

"Do you want my shirt?" Both girls nodded frantically. It was one of Beca's flannel shirts. She has like… a hundred of them. She smirked, then went to her closet.

"Come here munchkins." Beca gestured to her selection of flannel shirts.

"Each of you can pick one." Gabby picked a blue and black one, and Amanda picked a black and white one. They both held them and looked at Beca expectantly.

"You need help putting them on?" Both girls nodded again. Beca bent down and put the shirts on the girls. Even Beca's tiny shirts swamped the girls bodies. Beca buttoned them both up and rolled the sleeves up, and she grabbed her stuff while the girls put their shoes on. Beca looked over and loved what she saw. She saw her two sisters hugging her shirts into themselves.

"Alright, you ready to go?"

"Yeah!" The girls came and each took one of Beca's hands, only letting go long enough for her to lock her door. Beca felt her phone buzzing and decided it could wait. She got the girls settled into the car and drove to the family restaurant Rachel said to meet her and Diane at. When she got there, she saw Rachel and Diane sitting on the same side of a booth, and Rachel waved her over. All 3 of the girls made there way over, and Beca got sandwiched between Gabby and Amanda across from Rachel and Diane.

"Hey girls, how was your day?"

"Good! Beca is so much fun mommy!" Beca ruffled Gabby's hair in thanks.

"Ok, what on earth are you girls wearing?" Beca looked at the three of them. Beca had on a purple and black flannel, Gabby had the blue and black one, and Amanda had the black and white one.

"We wanna look like Beca!"

"They were fighting over my shirt, so I gave them these. They can keep them if they want them, I have like a hundred of them anyway." Beca tugged her ear spike nervously as she spoke.

"Thank you Beca, I think they would like that wouldn't they?"

"Yay!" Both girls cheered. Beca checked her sugar while they ordered their food. 220, so she delivered 3 units. Beca's evening was going great, until they were getting ready to leave. Beca wasn't prepared for it. She really just wasn't. Gabby had gotten tired.

"Mommy. I'm tired." Rachel bent down and tucked a piece of Gabby's blonde hair behind her ear.

"You are? Ok, let's get you home then." She picked Gabby up and bounced lightly until Gabby had fallen asleep in her arms. Beca had felt that pang in her chest, but she was able to contain it. She was starting her car and getting ready to leave when she saw Rachel buckling Gabby up in the car. But what got her was the kiss to Gabby's forehead, and that she could clearly make out the words 'I love you baby girl' on Rachel's lips. Beca had sped home as fast as she could, trying to contain her emotions. She made it to her dorm before she broke down. She fell into a sobbing puddle against her door, hugging her knees to her chest as tight as possible, sobbing violently.

"Why? Why why why?!" Beca mumbled in between sobs. Beca wasn't expecting this heart wrenching pain from seeing Rachel acting motherly, but she did. It hurt like fucking hell to see her own mother, who was no mother to her, be a mother to someone else. She just didn't understand why she could be such a great mother now, and not before. Not be there when Beca was the one who really needed both parents. Beca needed a mother to lean on while she was sick. A single parent can't do everything, and Beca needed fucking Superman. Her dad did his best, but he could only do so much. And Sheila wasn't her mother. She wasn't even around until Beca was in high school.

It got to a point where Beca just kind of felt like there was a huge hole in her chest, and she needed someone. Not someone. She needed Chloe. Beca grabbed her phone and cursed as she saw message after message from her girlfriend and the other Bellas asking if she was okay. Before Beca could send a text, her phone lit up with a call from Chloe. Beca answered it.

" _Beca? Oh my god, where have you been? I've been calling you for hours!"_

"Sorry." Beca's voice was hoarse, and she sounded so defeated.

" _I'll be there in 10 minutes. Leave the door unlocked."_

"Ok." Beca started crying again, and Chloe could tell by her voice.

" _Oh sweetie, I'll be there as soon as I can."_ Beca sobbed once into the phone.

"Ok." As promised, Chloe was there 10 minutes later in obnoxiously bright pajamas and her hair was in a messy bun. She came in and found a blob on the bed that resembled Beca shaking. Wordlessly, Chloe came over and wrapped her arms around Beca. That was all it took for Beca to become a sobbing mess clinging to Chloe like her life depended on it. She cried into Chloe's shoulder for about 10 minutes before she was just sniffling and wiping her eyes periodically.

"Sorry about your shirt."

"Oh don't worry about that. I'll just borrow one of yours. Do you want to talk about it?"

"It just hurt so much Chlo." Beca whispered.

"Gabby was tired, and she just took care of her and it just hurt me so much. I didn't know it was going to hurt Chlo." She whispered again as she burrowed further into Chloe's embrace. Chloe didn't ask her anything. Beca figured out of fear of pushing her away.

"I have someone I want to introduce you to. Or rather some people. Is that okay?" Chloe seemed taken aback by the sudden question.

"Um, I don't see why not. Should I be worried who it is?"

"Well. I want to introduce you to my dad properly, and there are some… other important people I need you to meet. Then the mess of a person I am right now will make sense."

"Yeah, totes. Only if you'll have dinner at my house this weekend." Beca smirked. She had a secret weapon. She already met Chloe's mom.

"I think we can do that. Who exactly is at your house though?"

"Mom, dad, and my younger sister Mary."

"Alright. I can do that I guess. Can we go to sleep now? I'm tired as hell."

"Yeah." Chloe waited for Beca to change and laid down with her. Chloe wrapped her body around Beca's instantly. Beca put an arm around Chloe's shoulder. When she felt Chloe's breath even out, she kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Chloe," she said into Chloe's hairline. She felt Chloe smile and kiss her collar bone before she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7- Meeting the Family and Beca's

Chapter 7- Meeting the Family and Beca's Opportunity

When Beca got up, Chloe was still sleeping. With a kiss to Chloe's forehead, Beca got dressed and left a note telling Chloe where she'd gone. While she made her way to the Starbucks that was down the street, Beca made her phone calls.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey dad."

" _What's up Becs? How are you? How are things?"_

"Things are… pretty good dad. I, uh, there is someone I want to introduce you to. Would you be free for lunch?"

" _Of course. And, uh, who might I be meeting."_

"My girlfriend."

" _Who is it?"_

"Chloe, dad. It's Chloe."

" _Well, congratulations Becs. Of course I'm free for lunch. I can't wait to meet her."_

"Great. Text me wherever you want to go, and what time."

" _Can do. See you soon."_

"Bye dad." Beca hung up as she walked into the Starbucks. She got her black coffee, and that nasty thing Chloe drinks and calls coffee. While she walked back, she made her other call.

" _Hey Beca!"_

"Hey Diane. Are you guys free tonight? There is someone I want to introduce you to."

" _Would this by any chance be the lucky lady in your life?"_ Beca chuckled.

"Yes, it would be."

" _Oh, tell me all about her! What's she like, what's her name?"_

"Well, you're going to meet her tonight, but her name is Chloe Beale."

" _Beale? Isn't that Amanda's teacher's name?"_ Beca's eyes went wide, she forgot about that.

"Oh shit. I totally forgot about that. Could you not mention that? I kinda met her mom when I picked the girls up, but not as Chloe's girlfriend." Beca blushed while she was talking.

" _Sure. I'll ask the girls, unless you want to pick them up and meet us at the house for dinner? Then you can kill two birds with one stone by meeting your girlfriend's mom?"_ Beca thought for a moment.

"Yeah, that could work. Thanks Diane, I'll do that. So, I'll see you at the house after I pick up Gab and A?"

" _We'll be here."_

"Alright, see you then."

" _See you soon Beca."_ Beca hung up as the elevator dinged on her floor. She made it to her dorm, and walked in right as Chloe was changing into an outfit that was definitely not hers. Beca turned around quickly and faced the wall, the image of Chloe's bright pink bra and bare back ingrained in her memory.

"Shit, sorry! I didn't know you were like, changing or whatever." She could hear Chloe laughing.

"Not like you haven't seen it before Becs."

"That doesn't count! And it was before… I'm not even gonna discuss this with you. Do you have pants on yet?"

"Yes, I do." Beca turned around and was met with a smirking Chloe who had on a bra and pants.

"Chloe!" Beca squeaked and turned back around. Chloe found this absolutely hilarious. When she was finished changing into a pair of Beca's jeans and a t-shirt, she hugged Beca from behind.

"Sorry. You're just so cute when you're flustered."

"I am _not_ cute, Beale. To think I got you coffee."

"Oooh, coffee!" Beca snorted and handed Chloe the disgustingly sweet thing she calls coffee.

"So, who will I be meeting today?"

"Well, we are meeting my dad for lunch, then… we have shit to do this afternoon." Chloe quirked an eyebrow.

"Like?"

"Uh, you'll see when we do it. We have to be there at 2:30, I think. Then from there we are going to dinner. What you _stole_ from _my_ closet should be fine for today's stuff."

"Are you sure? I want to make a good impression." Beca could see that Chloe was nervous.

"Ok, first of all, I like you. That's a feat in and of itself. Second, you always make good impressions, you're Chloe freaking Beale. Calm down." Chloe smiled.

"You're biased."

"About what? We've been friends for like, a year Chlo. Trust me, you _always_ make good impressions. Or at least lasting ones." Beca muttered under her breath. Apparently Chloe heard her because she smacked Beca's arm.

"Don't hit me, woman!" Beca rubbed her arm, grateful that she was able to make Chloe relax even just a little bit. She would need it for tonight.

When Beca and Chloe got to the café her dad had asked to meet them at, he was already there. He waved at them, and stood to greet his daughter.

"Beca how are you?" Beca hugged her dad.

"I'm doing alright. Dad, this is Chloe Beale, my girlfriend. Chloe, this is my dad Brent." Chloe shook Brent's hand with a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Mitchell."

"Oh, please, call me Brent." They all sat down and had a pleasant lunch. Beca's dad refrained from grilling Chloe, which Beca was grateful for. Beca had a nice reading of 168 before lunch, and delivered for her sandwich and fries the best she could. When they went to leave, Beca handed Chloe her keys.

"Go start the car, I'll be there in a minute."

"Kk!" Chloe skipped off with the keys, leaving Beca and her dad.

"She's a great girl Beca. I'm happy for you." Beca smiled, it was small, but it was there.

"Thanks dad, that means a lot." Beca could tell he wanted to ask her something.

"Ok, just ask me." Brent sighed before looking at Beca.

"How do you intend to tell her about your mother? I know you've been spending a lot of time with them, I just wasn't sure how much she knew."

"Oh, we're meeting them later. I kinda had a breakdown last night after I had dinner with them. I wasn't expecting to react the way I did but… Chloe came over and helped me. I told her I would explain, and this seemed like a good way to do it."

"Breakdown? What about? Are you alright."

"Yeah. I just… saw Rachel acting like… super motherly to one of the girls, and it… it just fucking hurt." Brent hugged Beca tight.

"I'm so sorry Beca. Maybe… you should talk to her about it? She's probably not sure where she falls in your life. Do… do you call her by name or do you call her your mother?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"A little of both. I try to call her mom, but sometimes it just doesn't seem natural. Trying to like, ease into it or whatever." Brent smiled at his daughter.

"I'm sure she appreciates the effort, but you can't be the only one making efforts, Bec. If you want her to be overly motherly to you then ask. I'm sure she's confused because you're practically an adult, not in much need of mothering now, but I'm sure she wants to."

"Easier said than done." Brent chuckled slightly.

"I know Bec. Just try to talk to her, you'll figure it out, I'm sure."

"Thanks dad. I'll talk to you later."

"Have fun tonight Bec."

"I'm sure I will. Diane is a real card."

"That she is."

"You know Diane?" Brent nodded thoughtfully.

"She was a family friend before your mother left. Will you send them my regards?"

"Course. See you later dad."

"Goodbye Beca." Brent waved his daughter off as she walked to her car, where Chloe was happily bouncing and singing along to some song in the passenger seat. Beca slipped into the driver seat, watching Chloe while biting her lip to contain her laughter. When Chloe opened her eyes, she saw Beca and shrieked. Beca burst into laughter.

"You scared me!" Chloe pouted.

"Sorry, not sorry baby." Chloe blushed and smiled. Beca quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked wearily.

"Oh, you called me baby." Beca paled.

"Oh, uh, sorry I-"

"I liked it, don't worry silly." Beca sighed and looked at the time. It was already 2, so she figured they could just go.

"Alright, we have to be there at 2:30, so we'll just go ahead and go."

"Where are we going exactly?" Chloe asked as she linked her hand with Beca's over the center console.

"I'm not telling." Chloe stuck her tongue out at Beca's answer, or lack thereof. When they got to the school, Chloe looked at Beca questioningly. Beca got out of the car and opened Chloe's door for her, taking her hand as they walked to the gate.

"What's going on in that beautiful red head of yours?"

"Mom works here. Why are we here?" Beca smirked.

"You'll see in a few, be patient Beale." A few minutes later, the bell rang. Beca turned to face the doors, when the chorus of her name broke out.

"Beca! Beca! Beca! Beca!" Chloe looked confused as Beca bent down to greet her sisters.

"Gab! A! How was school you little munchkins?"

"Good!" Both girls then noticed Chloe standing next to Beca.

"Amanda, where is your teacher?"

"Over here!" Gabby and Amanda both took one of Beca's hands while they dragged her in the direction of the teacher.

"Come on Chlo." Chloe was still confused, but she followed nonetheless. When the woman came into sight, Beca greeted her.

"Good afternoon Katherine, how are you today?" The woman spun around and smiled at Beca.

"Beca! So good to see you again. I'm doing well, how about yourself?"

"Things are… pretty great for me." Beca glanced at Chloe.

"Mom? You know Beca?"

"Hmm? Why yes, we've met once before."

"You didn't tell me that!" Chloe glanced between Beca and her mother.

"That's my fault. I asked her not to. I'll be explaining that this afternoon."

"Oh, and just so you know, I wholeheartedly approve of Beca sweetie. She's an amazing young woman. Diane, Rachel and I had a conversation regarding you." Beca quirked and eyebrow.

"You did? What about?"

"Well, about you of course. They were praising you. Quite highly might I add. They told me how responsible you were when taking care of the girls, and about the shirts they are both currently wearing." Beca glanced down and noticed that they were wearing their own flannel shirts. Kids size this time. Beca smirked.

"What can I say? They have good taste." Katherine chuckled, then smiled at Beca and Chloe.

"Well, you two have a lovely afternoon. Love you Chlo Bear." Chloe hugged her mother.

"Love you too mom." They started walking back when Beca felt a tug on her hands that the girls were both holding. They looked at Chloe curiously.

"Chloe, this is Gabby and Amanda Fine. Gab, A, this is my girlfriend Chloe." Chloe bent down to face the girls who were hiding behind Beca's legs.

"Hi girls. I'm Chloe." They both nodded.

"I showed you a picture of Mrs. Beale's daughter, remember?" They both nodded again.

"Come on munchkins, she's not gonna bite. Say hi, don't be rude." The girls stepped out from behind Beca's legs and looked at Chloe.

"I'm Gabby."

"I'm Amanda. Your mommy is my teacher."

"I know! She talks about how smart you are all the time!" The girls giggled, and Beca's heart swelled.

"So… how are you and Beca related?"

"Beca's our big sister." Amanda said smiling brightly. Chloe seemed taken aback by the answer.

"She's the best big sister ever! She sings, and plays with us!"

"Oh does she?"

"Yeah! She took us to ice cream yesterday after school, and then we played games in her room. She even gave us shirts!" Chloe gave Beca a 'we'll discuss this later' look. Beca nodded as she started walking toward the car. When Beca got them settled, she got in the driver's seat and headed for Rachel and Diane's place.

"Beca?"

"Yeah Gab?"

"Are you with Chloe like mommy is with momma?" Chloe looked at her with curiosity.

"Yes, except your mommy and momma are married. Chloe and I aren't married."

"Why not?" Chloe and Beca both laughed.

"It's a little complicated Gab."

"Oh." There was a pause before Gabby asked her another question.

"Beca?"

"Yes Gabby?"

"Do you love Chloe like mommy loves momma?" Beca's eyes widened. She knew the answer, but they had only been _together_ together for a few days Chloe squeezed Beca's hand once and winked at her. Beca had technically already said it once, mistake or not she said it. And she wasn't lying when she said it.

"Yes. I do."

"Chloe?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do you love Beca the way mommy loves momma?" Chloe looked at Beca, whose attention was split between the road and the conversation.

"I do." Beca's jaw dropped, and Chloe squeezed her hand again.

"Then why is it complicated?" Beca hadn't recovered from the information she just received, so Chloe answered.

"Just because we aren't married doesn't mean we don't love each other. It's just a big step and we want to make sure we're ready. That's all sweetie."

"Oh. Ok." They pulled up at Diane and Rachel's a few minutes later.

"Gab, A, go inside. We'll be in in a minute."

"Ok!" The two girls raced each other inside while Beca held Chloe tightly against her.

"So…"

"Yes I meant it."

"You-you did?" Chloe cupped Beca's cheeks with both of her hands, forcing eye contact.

"Yes. I do. I love you, Beca Mitchell. I have had a year to get to know you, and I haven't been happier since we've been together."

"I love you too Chloe. God I've been waiting to say that for so long." Chloe kissed Beca sweetly.

"Ok, now who the hell are those girls?"

"Ok. So, I… got in contact with my mom."

"What?!"

"She wants to try to make things right. I met her and her family Saturday. I spent the day here, then yesterday I picked Gab and A up from school and had dinner with them."

"So… why you were so upset last night?"

"I saw my mom being so motherly to Gabby and it just fucking hurt. Because they have her, and I never did." Beca rested her forehead on Chloe's shoulder.

"Oh Beca, I'm sorry baby. I'm glad she's trying though. Better late than never, right?" Beca snorted.

"I guess."

"So, from what I understand, your mother is with a woman now and has two kids?" Beca nodded.

"Is… is that why she left? To be with someone else?"

"She said it was because she was coming to realize she was gay and didn't know what to do about my dad."

"Well that's shitty. Sorry, but it is."

"I know. But I came here Saturday, and she pretty much convinced me that she feels awful about it, and that she wants to make it work. So I'm giving her a chance to prove herself. She said she wants me to be part of her family, part of the girls' too."

"I'm so proud of you Becs. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Plus… you'll… be with me, right?" Beca hated how vulnerable she sounded, but she needed to hear Chloe say it.

"Damn right I will be. I'm not leaving you Beca, ever. Let's go." Beca laced her fingers through Chloe's, and they walked up to the house. Beca knocked on the door, not totally comfortable with just walking in. When Rachel opened the door, she immediately whisked Beca into a hug.

"Beca, how are you sweetie?" She asked as Beca and Chloe came inside. They both took their shoes off and left them by the door.

"I'm good. How are you? How's Diane?"

"Diane is fine thank you. And who is this?" Diane said as she came into the room.

"Uh, Chloe, this is my mom Rachel and her wife Diane. Diane, mom, this is my girlfriend Chloe."

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet both of you. I just got filled in on the details of your new forming relationship, and I have to say I'm happy that Beca finally has her mother in her life." Chloe said as she hugged both Rachel and Diane. Rachel smiled brightly at Chloe's statement.

"I couldn't be happier myself,. Now, Chloe, tell us about yourself!" Chloe got whisked into question after question about this and that, and after Beca was sure she was comfortable with Rachel and Diane, she went and played with the girls. Beca was just about to go ask about dinner, she would need to eat soon for her sugar, when she heard Chloe's serious voice. Beca stopped in the hallway to listen. She just couldn't resist.

"Rachel, Diane, may I say something?"

"Of course." Rachel said.

"I… I need to know that you aren't going to just up and leave Beca again. What you did… there was no excuse for, and it really messed her up. She's still suffering from it today, in fact, and I don't think she could bare it if you came back in to her life promising to be here, then decided you wanted to leave again. And let me tell you, if you did, you would severely regret it." The icy tone in Chloe's voice scared Beca. She felt a little guilty for eavesdropping, but her other feelings were outweighing that. The worry, about her mother's answer, and her immense love for Chloe. No one had ever stood up for her like that before, and Chloe just stood up to her mother, of all people.

"God no. I never intend to leave Beca again. I finally have her in my life, because of my own actions I know, but I finally have her, and I'll be damned if I have to go another day knowing that I am causing her pain. I won't ever do anything to hurt her again." Beca's heart swelled, and she could feel the tears welling in her eyes. She blinked them back when Diane spoke.

"You really love her don't you Chloe? Beca is very lucky to have found you."

"I do. But… I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one here, Diane. Beca is the most amazing person I've ever met. After everything she's been through, and I don't just mean not having her mother, she's still got the top grades, and changed the face of collegiate acapella in one year. She won us the National Championship. And she keeps her grades up and won us that, all while dealing with her illness on her own. I couldn't be more proud of Beca, nor could I have found a better person to fall in love with." That was all it took for Beca's tears to fall silently. It was only a few, but they were significant.

The rest of the night was filled with everything Beca could have hoped for. Family. They had a nice dinner together, Beca's sugar reading was great, and Chloe interacted well with her sisters and with Diane and Rachel. She was pretty damn happy. Beca and Chloe headed to the car with a promise to see them again, most likely the upcoming weekend. When they got in the car, Chloe looked at Beca.

"Are you happy with your mom, you know, being in your life now?" Beca shifted in her seat as she started the car.

"Yeah. I mean, she was never around so it's like… weird, but not in a bad way I don't think. And Gabby and Amanda aren't so bad so you know, it's alright." Chloe smiled as if she could read Beca's mind about how happy she was. Beca took Chloe's hand as she started the drive back to Barden.

"Thank you for coming with me."

"No problem Becs. I'm here for you, remember that." The drive back was peacefully silent. Beca stopped at a stop sign and turned to look at Chloe.

"Will… will you stay with me tonight?" She whispered. Again, she hated how vulnerable she sounded but she just needed to thank Chloe for what she had said to Diane and Rachel earlier.

"Of course. All you have to do is ask silly." Beca sighed in relief then drove to her dorm. When they got there, Beca and Chloe both changed into pajamas and laid down together. Beca and Chloe were facing each other, and Beca brushed a piece of Chloe's hair behind her ear.

"I, uh, heard what you said earlier. To my mom and Diane." Beca could see the blush rise in Chloe's cheeks.

"I love you Chloe Beale."

"I love you too Beca Mitchell."

When Beca got up the next morning, it was to her phone beeping. She jumped up and silenced it before she looked at the number that was calling her. She didn't recognize it, but she stepped out into the hall quickly since Chloe was still asleep.

"Hello?"

" _Ms. Mitchell?"_

"Yeah. How can I help you?"

" _This is Dr. Marcus's office in Jacksonville Florida, we have been in contact with your father. We have a proposal that we would like to discuss with the both of you as soon as you can make an appointment to get here."_ Beca's heart rate picked up at the name of the doctor's office. She and her dad had been talking with the people at this hospital about their idea for years now, but the technology and medical sciences hadn't advanced far enough for it to be an approved procedure, and they needed the resources anyway.

"I'm sure if you call my father, he can make an appointment with you as soon as possible."

" _He gave us available times for appointments and asked us to contact you to see if you still wished to go through with the procedure. Of course we would talk about what it all entails when you come for your appointment, but we needed to know if you still wanted-"_

"Yes. Of course I do. Why the hell would I pass up this opportunity?"

" _Alright, your father had an appointment made for this Friday. We look forward to seeing you Ms. Mitchell."_

"Thanks." Beca hung up and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She couldn't believe this. She was finally going to get a chance at being healthy.


	8. Chapter 8- The First of Many

Chapter 8- The First of Many

Before Beca realized it, she was calling her dad.

" _Morning Bec. I guess Dr. Marcus's office called you?"_

"Yeah they did. Is… is it true? Can I actually do it?"

" _They said that they need to go over the fine details, but all in all yes. They have one ready for you and can do the procedure as soon as we are both ready. We have to prepare to take time off school and such."_

"How long would we be down there?"

" _From what they told me you'd be in the hospital anywhere from 14-21 days depending on how you recover and if your body accepts it or not. After those weeks, you will be outpatient in their hospital for about 3 months, then need blood work every few months. It's not simple Bec."_

"I know it's not. So we would need to take off for… what, like, 4-5 months? That would just be half a semester, right?"

" _It would be 4 or 5 months that we would be down in Jacksonville, Bec. Once we got back I would have to keep a close eye on you for another couple months to make sure you're okay. It would take us about 6 months before we get settled with everything. So we would both take off for about half a year."_

"Is there a way we can do that?"

" _Well, yes. You would graduate a little later than your friends though. Is that something you're willing to do?"_

"Yes. God yes." Beca said without hesitation.

" _I'm good on the work front. I'll just come back the next semester, and Sheila can work from anywhere as long as she lets them know. So, we will go to Dr. Marcus's Friday and discuss when to do it and all the fine print behind the procedure. I'm thinking we can probably do it right when summer starts."_

"That's… like next week."

" _I know. Would you like more time before we do it?"_

"No. I want to do it as soon as possible." Brent chuckled.

" _I figured you would. I was thinking… maybe we could just make it like a vacation? We could just take a full year off and spend the other 6 months as a vacation. I can imagine if it works there will be so much you'll want to do, and I want to do as much of it as possible with you."_ Beca's mind immediately went to spending a full year without Chloe and what she would tell her.

"I'll have to think about it dad."

" _Oh, that's right, you have a girlfriend now! Sorry, forgot about that. You probably don't want to spend a full year away. What are you going to tell her about the 6 months though?"_

"That we're going on a vacation to Florida. I don't want to get her hopes up. Or ours for that matter." Brent sighed.

 _"If that's what you think is best, I won't argue with you. Meet me at home Friday morning, and I'll drive us down to Jacksonville. That ok?"_

"Sounds perfect dad. Thanks for doing this for me."

" _No problem Bec. I would do anything for you."_

"I know dad. See you Friday."

" _See you Friday."_ Beca hung up and let the events settle into her mind. She had to stop herself from squealing in joy. This was it, her chance at _finally_ being healthy. Or, pretty damn close aside from regular monitoring to make sure it didn't backfire. It was a risky procedure, she knows that, but she'll be damned if she lets statistics ruin her chance at being healthy. Beca walked back into her dorm to see Chloe sitting up and rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Morning Chlo." Beca greeted her with a chaste kiss as she sat down.

"I need to tell you something," Beca said nervously as she sat down next to Chloe.

"Can it wait until after breakfast?"

"Uh, if I don't tell you now I might not tell you." Chloe instantly seemed more awake and looked over at Beca.

"Yeah, okay, go ahead baby." Beca took one of Chloe's hands.

"My dad and I are going on vacation."

"Okay, and?"

"We are leaving next week I think."

"Oh. Where are you going?" Chloe seemed half excited and half disappointed.

"Uh, Florida."

"Ooh, fun! How long will you be gone?" Beca ran a hand through her hair nervously.

"That's the thing…" Chloe's demeanor shifted towards upset.

"We'll be gone awhile."

"How long is awhile?"

"About 6 months."

"6 months?" Beca closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"Yeah… 6 months."

"And… you're just telling me this now?" Chloe whispered.

"It wasn't a set in stone thing. We just talked about it again this morning, and it won't be finalized until Friday. I literally just got off the phone with my dad about it." Chloe surged forward to kiss Beca and pulled her body flushed against her own at the same time. Beca melted into Chloe's embrace.

"I'm going to miss you so much Bec."

"I know Chlo. I'm gonna miss you too."

Chloe and Beca spent as much time together as possible, and she had also called Rachel and Diane to let them know she was going to be gone. Before Beca knew it, she was driving home to meet her dad for their trip to Jacksonville. Beca got there around 5 in the morning, still in pajamas and with no coffee in her system. She got out and let herself into the house.

"Dad, I'm here." She called out quietly. What she wasn't expecting, was Sheila to meet her at the door.

"Hello Beca, how are you feeling?"

"Tired as fuck."

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Can't. Sugar's high." She grumbled as she made her way into the house and flopped onto the couch. Her sugar was 349 when she got up, so coffee was a no-no. Shortly after she flopped onto the couch, Sheila came into the living room.

"Here you go." Beca sat up and took the Coke Zero gratefully.

"Oh my god thank you." Sheila smirked.

"No problem Beca. Good luck today sweetie, I can only imagine how much this would mean to you."

"Thanks Sheila." Beca took a couple sips from the soda while her dad emerged from his and Sheila's bedroom wearing jeans and a button up shirt. He glanced at Beca, slightly surprised by her attire she guessed, and made his way to the kitchen.

"Morning Becs. I'll be ready in five minutes."

"No problem. I'll just be here, drowning myself in massive quantities of Diet Coke." She heard both her father and Sheila laugh as she took another sip. When her dad came back out with a thermos and his keys in his hand, Beca stood up and started walking to his car. She had left her bag with a change of clothes and her shoes by her dad's car. Her makeup was done and her hair was up in a messy bun which was good enough for her. Especially since they had a 5 hour car ride before they fucking got there anyway. Beca followed her dad and hopped into the passenger seat. Her dad started the car, and Beca took her laptop and headphones out of her bag. She knew her dad wouldn't mind her mixing while he drove, it was like a ritual when her dad drove her to a doctor that she mixed in the front seat while he drove.

Before Beca even realized, and about 3 full mixes later, her dad parked in front of St Joseph's Hospital. The hospital Dr. Jean Marcus, the head of organ transplants, works in. Beca grabbed her bag and followed her dad into the building. Beca changed quickly in the bathroom into skinny jeans and a flannel with a pale blue tank top. Chloe had given it to her to quote unquote brighten up her gloomy wardrobe. And Beca is definitely not wearing it _just_ because Chloe gave it to her. She's wearing it because Chloe said she looked super hot in light colors, so she supposed she could try to wear a lighter color every now and then. She and her dad made there way through the hospital, only after her dad asked the ER triage lady for a mask for Beca. Wearing her precautionary mask, they made it to Dr. Marcus's office. After about 10 minutes, a nurse told them to go ahead back.

"Ah, the Mitchells, how wonderful to see you again!" Beca and her father sat in the chairs in front of Dr. Marcus's desk. Beca took the mask off and stuffed it into her pocket for the walk out.

"Hello Dr. Marcus. It is a pleasure to see you again. May I get straight to the point?" After an affirmative nod, Brent continued.

"When your assistant called me, she said that Beca was off the waiting list. That you had found a match. Is that true?" Dr. Marcus gave Beca and her father a bright smile.

"That's correct. We have found a donor pancreas that matches Ms. Mitchell pretty darn well. The blood type is a match, and the donor was as healthy as a person could possibly be."

"So, we can do the transplant?" Beca asked.

"Well, we have some technicalities, but as long as you consent, then yes, we can."

"What technicalities?" Her father asked.

"Well, I want to go through everything that this will entail once more before you say anything."

"Dr. Marcus, no offense, but we've been through that like 20 times already. How soon can we do this?"

"Well, since we already have the pancreas, once the paperwork is filled out we can do it whenever you are ready." Brent reached over and grabbed his daughter's hand. Beca couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

"Where do I sign?"

The week leading up to Beca and her father leaving for their 'vacation' in Florida was spent either packing or doing something with Chloe. Beca removed everything from her dorm, packed the clothes for the trip, and her other stuff went back to her room at home. The day they were leaving, Beca woke up at 5 again, but this time she woke up with Chloe in her arms. Beca tried to get up, but Chloe tightened her grip and buried her head into Beca's neck.

"Don't go." Beca sighed as she wrapped her arms back around Chloe.

"I have to." _It will be worth it once I get back, I promise._

"I don't want you to go. I'm going to miss you too much."

"I'm going to miss you too Chlo." Beca tilted Chloe's head up, and she kissed her sweetly.

"I love you Chloe Beale."

"I love you too Beca Mitchell."

"I might not have good connection the first few days I'm there, so I'll call you once I can, okay?" _I won't be awake._

"Okay." Chloe started crying when Beca stood up to leave. She had stayed at Chloe's last night, and was going to meet her dad and Sheila at home so they could go. Chloe stood up with Beca and hugged her tight.

"Be safe Becs."

"Course. I love you Chloe."

"I love you too." Beca leaned up and kissed Chloe again. She tried to show Chloe just how much she loved her, but she's not sure she ever could. Beca left Chloe's dorm, and as she closed the door, she heard Chloe break down. It ripped Beca's heart out of her chest, but she couldn't tell Chloe about this. She would insist on coming with her. She couldn't do that, but she did have a plan on what to do.

When she got home, she saw her dad and Sheila eating breakfast in the kitchen. Beca checked her sugar as she joined them.

"Hey Bec. What is it?" He asked regarding her sugar.

"176," she answered with a smug grin.

"Good job Bec. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks dad. I'm gonna get some cereal before we head out." Beca ate some Cheerios, then helped her dad and Sheila load up the car with all of their stuff. Beca claimed the back seat of her dad's Expedition for herself, while he drove and Sheila got passenger seat. Beca took a nap on the way there and woke up halfway through so she could make her phone call. It rang 4 times before it went through.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey I need a favor."

" _That depends. Does it have to do with why Chloe came over to Bre's and is now a sobbing incoherent mess?"_

"It does."

" _Well, I'm all ears."_

"Ok, so, I left. I won't be back for like 6 months."

" _You what?!"_

"Look, Stace, I'm sorry. I'm going to Florida with my dad and Sheila."

" _For what? Why on Earth will you be gone for 6 months?"_

"I'm on vacation."

" _Bullshit. There is no way you are on vacation for 6 months. In Florida."_

"Well, that's what's going on."

" _Ok, when you feel like telling me the truth let me know. What about the Bellas? You're the co-captain and you just left?"_

"I have a setlist already made. I'm going to send it to the person taking my place as co-captain while I'm gone. You'll get my email in a couple days after I settle down and everything."

" _Wait, you want_ me _to take your place?"_

"Well, yeah. You're super talented Stace. And besides, you're dating the aca-nazi, I'm sure she'll be more than willing to tell you how to do it." Beca smirked when Stacie laughed.

"Hey Stace, can you put me on speaker for just a sec so Chloe can hear me? And just play along, yeah?"

" _Uh, yeah."_ Beca waited a second before speaking again.

"Stacie, can you do me a favor, while I'm gone?"

" _Sure Bec. What do you need?"_

"Promise me you'll take care of my girl." Beca could hear the muffled gasp on the other line which she assumed was from Chloe.

" _Yeah. I promise."_

"Oh, and, uh, tell her I love her." This time she heard Stacie gasp.

" _I love you too Becs!"_ Beca laughed when she heard Chloe yell through the phone.

"Ok, be good nerds. Talk to you later."

" _Bye."_ Chloe and Stacie said at the same time. Beca put her phone down and groaned quietly. This was going to be the longest 6 months of her entire life.

When they got to the hospital, her dad checked her in, and they were soon being swept up to the fourth floor to settle Beca into a prep room for her surgery. They got an IV in her, checked all her vitals, and brought the anesthesiologist in to introduce himself to her. An hour after they got there, Beca was being wheeled into an operating theatre. A mask was placed over her face, very cold heart monitors were placed on her back, and something was pushed through her IV. Dr. Marcus spoke to her.

"Alright Beca. Count backward from 10 for me."

"10, 9, 8...7...6..." Everything went black.

Beca woke up in a green room with flowers painted on the walls, and an aching pain in her left side. Beca groaned as she tried to sit up, but failed. She found the remote for her bed and put it into a more upright position. She pushed the nurse button and waited for a few minutes. When the door opened, her dad and a doctor came in.

"Hey Bec. How do you feel?"

"Like someone cut me open and played a game of operation inside me." The doctor and her dad laughed. Brent sat down in the chair next to Beca's bed, and the doctor looked over her vitals.

"Alright, everything seems to be in order right now. If you need anything feel free to buzz the nurse."

"Thanks." Beca sighed.

"This is gonna be a long 6 months."

The 6 months Beca was in Florida were the longest, most painstaking months of her life. Between the tests, physical therapy, pain in her side from the stitches, learning that she didn't have to check her sugar or deliver insulin anymore, and having to lie to all the girls back home, it really sucked. But, it was definitely worth it. Beca now had a fully functioning pancreas, and she was no longer classified as a Diabetic. She was free of it's hold. Of course, she wasn't completely healthy, she had to have blood draws every few months to monitor her donor pancreas, and what had already been done to her body couldn't be reversed, so she was still physically behind healthy people, but she didn't have to monitor her glucose or give herself injections anymore. No more pumps, no more finger sticks, no more monitoring every thing that goes in and out of her body. And now she was almost home, and she got to share the good news with everyone at home. And she finally gets to see Chloe.

When her dad pulled up in there driveway, Beca put her things inside and grabbed her keys to go to the Bellas practice that was this afternoon. It was already halfway over, but she wanted to surprise them. Beca drove to campus and made her way to the rehearsal hall where Bellas was being held. Beca walked inside while the girls were going through the routine. They were all facing away from her, so she sat down quietly in one of the chairs and watched them dance and sing. When they finished, Beca spoke.

"And where exactly do I fit into this routine?" All the girls turned around and Beca smirked. There were several excited yells, and then an excited redhead wrapping her arms around Beca followed by the rest of the girls.

"Beca! You didn't tell me you were coming back today!"

"I know I didn't." Beca laughed as she got smashed in a group hug.

"I think we are going to cut this rehearsal short. Let's all go get some lunch with Beca." Chloe clapped her hands once and the girls started packing up their things quickly. Beca helped Chloe grab her things then leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.

"I missed you Becs."

"I missed you too." Beca and Chloe walked hand in hand with the Bellas behind them to the cafe on campus. They all piled into a booth. They all placed their drink orders, which was when Beca surprised everyone.

"I'll take a Coke please." Everyone turned wide eyes to Beca, who smirked.

"Beca, sweetie, you can't drink Coke."

"Oh, but I can actually."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly in Florida for vacation."

"What were you there for?" Beca saw a look of hurt pass over Chloe's features. Beca stood and pulled her shirt up to reveal the large scar on her abdomen from the procedure.

"I was having a procedure done. And, uh, I'm not Diabetic anymore?" Chloe ran her fingers over Beca's scar while the rest of them stared with slack jaws and wide eyes. Then Stacie seemed to have an 'aha' moment.

"You had a pancreas transplant?"

"I did. And it was fucking successful. I'm not sick anymore guys." Chloe jumped up and hugged Beca. Chloe started crying, as did a few of the other Bellas.

"Oh my god. I... I'm so happy for you Bec."

"So am I." They ate a celebration lunch for Beca's successful surgery. When they parted ways, Chloe and Beca started walking together hand in hand.

"Can I ask you something Chlo?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Well... I'm having dinner with my mom tonight."

"Yeah?"

"And my dad is coming. It's gonna be like a whole family ordeal." Chloe nodded while Beca took a deep breath.

"I... would you come? I want you to be there." Beca winced at the squeal Chloe let out, then braced herself for the inevitable. Chloe jumped into her, and Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist.

"Yes!"

Beca and Chloe got out of the car and followed Brent to the door.

"You sure about this dad?"

"Of course I am. Your mother and I are friends now Beca."

"If you're sure." With that, Beca knocked on the door to Rachel and Diane's place. A few moments later, Rachel opened the door.

"Beca, Chloe! So good to see you. It's been forever!" Rachel hugged Chloe and Beca.

"Brent, it's good to see you." She said with a small smile. He returned her greeting and smile, and they all went inside.

"Beca! Beca! Beca!" Beca spun around and greeted her sisters, then Diane, as did Chloe and Brent. When they sat at the dinner table, Beca took Chloe's hand under the table.

"Uh, Diane, mom, I have some... news."

"Is it good news or bad news?"

"It's... great news, mom." Rachel smiled encouragingly at her daughter. After a couple deep breaths, Beca continued.

"When we were in Florida, I had a procedure done."

"What procedure? Are you okay?"

"Uh... I had a pancreas transplant. I'm... I'm not Diabetic anymore. I'm not sick." Beca breathed out. She still had a hard time believing it herself. Rachel and Diane's smiles were immediate.

"Beca, congratulations! That's... I don't even have words for how wonderful that is."

"We're so happy for you sweetie. Congratulations." Diane added. Both women wiped away the tears that had fallen, and they began eating. The room was filled with smiles and laughter. Some time through the dinner, Beca came to a realization, and she was smiling brightly at the thought.

"Hey, what are you smiling for over there?" Brent had asked her with an amused smile of his own. Beca looked around at the table and simply shook her head.

After dinner, she and Chloe were sitting on the porch swing in Rachel and Diane's backyard.

"What were you thinking about earlier. During dinner?" Beca smiled softly.

"I... I finally got everything I wanted."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked as she rested her head on Beca's shoulder.

"Well... tonight. It was like... a dream come true." Chloe waited patiently for Beca to explain.

"Growing up, I've always wanted to know what it was like to have a family. Like a complete full family. And tonight... I had dinner with my mom, my step mom, my dad, my two sisters, and the woman I love. I... it was everything I've ever wanted. Plus being healthy, which I got. I mean... I'm just so happy." Chloe sat up and looked at Beca lovingly. Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca. Beca could feel herself melting into Chloe's embrace, but Chloe pulled back shortly after.

"I don't plan on going anywhere, so this is just the first of many Becs." Beca wiped away the tear as soon as it fell. She settled herself against Chloe and watched as Gabby and Amanda played catch with Brent, Rachel, and Diane.

"Yeah. The first of many."


End file.
